The One that Got Away
by degrassi0bsessed
Summary: Students from degrassi go to LA for 8 weeks. Drew and Alli seem to hate each other. Kc and Jenna try to fix their dead relationship for the sake of their son. How far will Clare go to still be able to call Eli's hers...?
1. Chapter 1

Students from Degrassi were meeting at the school to take a bus to the airport where they would get on a plane to LA, California. It was summer vacation but every student had the option to take the trip and experience LA as long as they payed 500 dollars. Every one got their permission slips in October and their parents had been saving up money ever since. Students don't need to pay for anything except their wants. Things such as the hotel and everything in it and rental cars come free. They are all carrying specific degrassi cards that tell certain places they don't need to pay.

**xxxxxxx**

As the bus pulled up to Degrassi a lot of the students were already standing out of their seats ready to get out of the bus. Even though being back at the school meant they would be going home and their California get away was over, every one missed their families, who were waiting just outside. The bus finally came to a stop and the other students were already walking out of the bus, some were standing in front of their seats, and only a few people were still sitting. Clare, Eli, Kc, and Jenna were already halfway out of the bus when Alli started getting out of her seat. She stopped on the very edge of her seat when she noticed Drew still hadn't moved an inch from his seat and she pushed back against the chair.

"What?" She looked back at him. "Why are you staring..?"

Alli proped her elbow on the arm rest next to the window and rest her head in her hand. She put her other hand on her outer thigh.

"You're the one that got away, Alli..." Drew replied to her as he gently removed her left hand from between the arm rest and her head and took it in his hand.

"You're the one that let me get away, Drew Torres..." Alli said and she took her hand away from his.

They exhanged a look between the two of them for a few seconds and then Alli stood up.

"I'll be seeing you around..." she said and moved around Drew's knees to get off the bus.

**xxxxxxx**

TWO MONTHS EARLIER;

Alli climbed out of her father's car and right as she was about to say goodbye once more to her mother, her dad, and her brother as she noticed her brother, Sav, exiting the back seat on the opposite side of the car.

"What's up Sav?" She shut her door and leaned against it.

He chuckled. "I figured you would need help getting your bags in the bus."

"Oh yeah.." she laughed nervously.

Alli opened a text from KC on her blackberry that he sent to her last night to tell her they were taking bus three. She put her phone back in her pocket and looked up to locate bus 3, they were taking coach buses to the airport and they all looked the same so it took her a moment but she found it quickly and proceeded to help Sav get her bags out of the car. Her and Sav took two suitcases each to the bus and put them in the storage space in the bus and went back to the car for more bags. After 10 minutes they managed to finish.

"Thanks for the help big bro." Alli said, smiling.

"You're welcome. I'm terribly jealous you get to go to LA for the whole summer. Hope you have fun." Sav smiled back at his little sister, he couldn't go on the trip because he was no longer a student at Degrassi since he had graduated last month in May.

She hugged him for a few seconds. "I'll remember to call."

"Good luck." He climbed in the car and Alli stuck her head in his door before he shut it to say goodbye to her parents one more time before spotting her friends and walking very fast over to them with her lap top bag hanging on her shoulder.

"Alli!" the girls screamed and hugged her.

Through the hug Alli looked at KC, Drew, and Eli. "Hi boys!" she said excitedly.

"Hey Alli" they all said in unison and exchanged glances before deciding to join the hug.

Alli noticed Eli's wardrobe wasn't in all black in spirit of their summer get away. He was wearing gray skinny jeans and a plain white hanes v neck. His nails were still black in true Eli style but he was only sporting one skull ring.

The whole group had managed to become close except for Drew and Kc and Eli. Drew and KC were best friends but Eli didn't exactly fit in with them. She hoped this trip would bring them closer. She was sure Clare and Jenna hoped Eli would bond with the other two boys, as well. Alli had grown to love her best friend, Clare's boyfriend's personality and saw him as another close friend in addition to Clare, Jenna, and KC. Drew, on the other hand, she didn't like very much. He didn't like her very much either. They put up with eachother because of their friends though and kept the arguing down to as minimal as they could.

"What did I miss?" Alli asked still smiling excitedly when the group hug was over.

"Just tons of hugging and screeching and laughing and the boys laughing at us." answered Jenna as her and Clare looked at eachother squealing once more. Everyone looked at eachother after and laughed at them.

"Attention students!"

The group turned around when they heard their principal, Mr. Simpson.

"We'll be leaving in two minutes so now would be the time to pick people to room with if you haven't. You can room alone or room with up to six people. You might be able to find a hotel with a room, or should I say suite, that can bed eight people but you might have to stick with a pullout for the extra two people. When you pick your groups, for those of you that have chosen to bring your lap tops-" Eli and Alli exhanged a smiling glace "-on the bus and plane ride can take a look online at hotels and book your rooms a few hours ahead as long as you stay in the LA area. On the way to the airport we will be passing a sheet around. On the sheet you will write your roommate or roommates down, if any. On the airplane we will be deciding which teacher you will have to attend to. On the last day of school you all chose the people you wanted to bus with on the way to the airport and you were all informed of the bus number you're on. Please take a few minutes to decide your roommate situation and then head onto the bus once you're set. But you only have a couple minutes to choose really. Thank you."

"I'm glad we decided to be in the group taking the early flight, I can't wait to get there!" Drew said referring to how there were multiple different flights going out to California full of students from degrassi. Some kids weren't even getting on their flight til 8 that night, they were the people who booked their flights later than the rest of us, so they got unlucky with the time their plane ride was.

"I think we already know that the six of us are going to get a suite right?" Clare asked retorically.

"Alli, sit with me on the bus to figure out hotels?" Eli asked.

Alli quickly glanced at Clare silently asking for permission. When Clare just smiled and shrugged Alli could tell she didn't really care. "Sure, Eli." Alli replied.

"I'll sit with you on the bus, Clare." Jenna said as she put an arm around Clare's shoulder.

"Guess that leaves us bro." KC said and him and Drew smiled at eachother and pounded fists.

The group climbed onto the bus and sat in the middle. Once the bus started going a few minutes later everyone started cheering and yelling.

"Ok, ok." Clare said look back at Ali and Eli when the yelling died down and everyone continued with their converstations. "Open those laptops and start looking for hotels and booking a room! Scratch that. Not a room, obviously a suite!" she giggled. She coouldn't contain her excitement.

"And we don't wanna be the suckers whose group has to split up and get seperate rooms." said Drew.

"Get us the best hotel! Degrassi is paying for all of this so who gives a fuck?" KC said with a big smile.

"Relax. We got this guys." Eli said and him and Alli looked eachother, exchanging a laugh.

By the time they had been on the highway for a few minutes Alli and Eli found a beautiful hotel in Santa Monica.

"You guys are gonna cry at how awesome this hotel is!" Alli said as she clasped her hands together in front of her in excitement. Eli handed his lap top to Jenna who was sitting directly in front of him to show pictures.

"By the way guys, I figured Jenna and KC would share a bed, Eli and Clare, and then me and Drew so we found a suite at the hotel that has four king beds instead of just three. So me and Drew would have our own rooms instead of having to share." She looked at Drew. "I don't think I have to ask if that's ok with you." she looked away and made a face at the thought of her and Drew having to sleep next to each other every night for the next eight weeks. "And that's so much better for you guys, me and Drew would aruge so much if we had to wake up to each other every morning and be in the same bed at the end of every day."

The others all exchanged a knowing glace. They all knew that spending eight weeks around two other couples in the suite and also spending eight weeks living with each other would cause them to hook up a few times a long the line.

"Guys, just share a bed. Who cares." said KC.

"Who cares if we just get a suite with an extra bed.." said Drew.

KC, Eli, Jenna, and Clare exchanged another knowing look between eachother.

"Not like we have to pay extra for it so whatever suits you guys I guess." Clare said and shrugged. She didn't care, she wasn't playing matchmaker anyway. She just knew something was bound to happen between them. KC, Eli, and Jenna felt the same way.

**xxxxxxx**

**I had to reupload this whole story because all the new chapters were uploading as chapter 1 0.o**


	2. Chapter2

The group got to the hotel and parked their three rental Jeep Wranglers.

"I can't believe I have to share a car with you for the next eight weeks.." Drew said.

"At least we're not sharing rooms. God, Drew, can you stop bitching for once?" Alli asked retorically and she started towards the entrance of the hotel. The rest of the group followed her laughing about something as Drew still stood at the door of the car watching Alli with an angry expression on his face. After a few seconds he jogged up to everyone and they entered the hotel, going immediately to the check in desk while marveling at the beauitful lobby.

"Can I help you check in?" asked the desk consultant.

"We booked a suite in advance a couple hours ago." said Alli. "We're from Degrassi."

They all held up their cards at different times right at that moment.

"Can I have a last name? We have a couple other kids coming in from Degrassi."

"We booked it under you Eli, I think.." Alli said.

"Goldsworthy." Eli said to the consultant.

She typed through the computer for a few seconds then looked up at the group with a smile. "Ahh, goldsworthy. You're just in time for check in! How many keys would you like to your suite?"

"Definetly six!" said KC. "We'll all need one..."

Eli looked at KC and chuckled at his outburst.

"Ok." The woman turned around for a few moments then turned back with six key cards. "Just slide these right in the door and they should let you in." She glanced at the computer screen. "You're suite is on the top floor, level 6, of building three, room #360."

"Our building's way shorter than the other ones." Clare laughed.

"That's because it has a perfect and direct view of the beach." the woman said with a smile. "You can go straight to your suite now and I'll have the vallet bring your cars over. I'll also call a few bellboys from your building to bring your bags up."

The girls screached and jumped and the guys laughed at them.

They all grabbed their cards and headed for their suite.

**xxxxxxx**

The group was in the kitchen and KC was pouting as the rest of them laughed at him.

"I'm just saying.. Alli totally got the best room and it's not even fair." He crossed his arms.

Alli walked out of her room. "All finished unpacking." She leaned against the island. "By the way KC you're room is just as nice." she laughed.

"But I like yours more.."

"Well I'm perfectly happy with me and Clare's." Eli said looking down at Clare who was leaning into him as he had his arm around her. She looked back up at him with a smile and he leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Jenna shifted away from KC a little uncomfortably. She was beginning to feel jealous of Eli and Clare's relationship because they had so much chemisty just radiating off them and their relationship so far had been filled with romance. Ever since Jenna and KC had their baby, Tyson, she felt like there was nothing between them anymore. If they didn't have a baby the two of them probably wouldn't be together. Jenna had to admitt she didn't have much feelings left for him but she was trying to make it work because, after all, they had a baby.

"Um, now that we're all settled in we should go out." Jenna said.

"Definetly! I was looking online at things to do around here and we could totally go to the beach and try surfing," suggested Alli.

"That's actually a great idea." Drew said and he looked at Alli like that was impossible for her. "Guys I used to go surfing all the time with my dad when I was twelve."

"I was thinking of going onto the pier and going on some rides..." said Clare.

"Well me and you go to pier and they can all go to the beach." said Eli and then he turned to Alli. "Me and Clare can always come with you another time, we have all summer."

"Actually, I was thinking the same as Clare..." said Jenna and she looked at KC.

KC glanced back at her and then shrugged. "I guess the four of us will do that and yous could go surfing."

Alli and Drew looked at eachother like KC was crazy.

"Come on Jenna, lets go get ready," said Clare.

The two girls took each others hands and ran out of the kitchen.

"I think that's our cue bro." said Eli and he exited the kitchen too.

"I'm not really in the mood to do any rides right now.." said Alli.

"Why can't the two of you put your differences aside for little while to go surfing? You're going to be living together for the next eight weeks so you should really learn now how to get along." KC said and he shrugged. "I gotta go change."

Alli and Drew watched KC leave and they both knew he was right.

The kitchen was quiet for a few seconds.

"Unfortunately, he's right..." said Drew.

Alli looked at him trying to hide her surprise. She didn't expect him to speak up and admitt KC was right.

"I know.." said Alli.

"Have you ever surfed before?"

"No." she rest her head on her hand.

"This should be funny." He chuckled.

"So we're going?" She tried to contain her smile because she really did want to learn to surf but she didn't want Drew to think she was excited about hanging out with him when she wasn't.

"Yeah, we'll go."

"There's a beach only a few miles away where I can get an instructor." she smiled.

"We'll leave in five minutes. I'm driving." He said and he walked out.

**xxxxxxx**

"Clare, was Marisol coming to California too?" Jenna asked.

"Marisol? Yeah I think so... Why?" Clare raised an eyebrow.

"Her and KC work together and I don't know... I kinda feel like he's cheating on me.."

"Jenna, you and KC have a kid together.." Clare said as she slipped into a pair of flip flops.

"I know. But it's not the same. The only reason we're still together is because of Tyson..."

"Going on the pier is exactly what you need right now hun." Clare said and she walked over to her friend and gave her a hug.

Jenna returned her best friend's caring hug for a few moments before pulling away. "I'm a little jealous of you and Eli..."

Clare furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

"You guys are so perfect. You never even disagree on anything." Jenna paused and sighed. "I wish me and KC could be like that but we've had disagreements since day 1 and we always fight. We don't even have feelings for eachother anymore. You and Eli are so in love and it's perfect and I'm jealous." Jenna confessed and then she looked from her feet to Clare, with tears in her eyes. "I miss the way it used to be Clare..."

"Jenna, you have KC are going to be in each other's lives for a long time. You'll never lose him, you know.. You have years and decades and just tons and tons of time to rebuild your relationship. The two of you have something that brings you together, that baby. When the both of you look at that baby and hold it you feel like a family. And family is always there. KC will always be around. Trust me, it will work out."

**xxxxxxx**

Alli came out of her room in a maxi dress and a cropped cardigan with her small black bikini underneath and her bag over her shoulder.

"Where's Drew?"

Jenna and KC were sitting by the phone talking to Jenna's brother who was taking care of Tyson for the summer. KC had his ear to the reciever and he started laughing about something.

"He's waiting in the car." said Jenna.

"thanks."

Alli walked out of the suite and took the elevator to the lobby. When she got outside she saw Drew coming from the back of the car getting into the drivers seat. He had removed the two front doors and the roof of the car.

"Hi." Alli said as she approached the car and she walked to other side and climbed in.

"Why are you covered up?" Drew said taking a weird look at Alli's outfit. "we're going to the beach you know..."

"I figured I wouldn't show off my body to you." said Alli disgusted.

"I'm only gonna see you half naked at the beach."

"Whatever."

Alli put in her headphones and Drew rolled his eyes at her.

"Well what beach, Alli?"

Alli paused her music, clearly annoyed. "Here." she handed him directions and played her music again.

"ok.." Drew mumbled and plugged is iPod into his ears before pulling out of the parking lot.

**xxxxxxx**

Drew took off his unbunttoned flannel and left it on the drivers seat of the car and slipped out of the car. He took a glance at Alli and his eyes stopped on her body as he caught her sliding off her dress in the passenger seat. She had a belly button piercing and he noticed a tattoo peaking out out of her bottoms. Her skin was tight and it glistened. Her chest was perfect and as she slid out of the car he noticed how perfect the back view of her was too.

"It's fifty dollars to rent a board," Alli said slipping off her flip flops and putting them in car.

"oh.. ok." Drew said rubbed a hand over his face snapping out of it.

Alli reached for her bag and took a one hundred dollar bill and towel out. Drew watched the way her long straight hair fell when she leaned foward and the way it spread over her.

"Drew? Are you feeling alright?"

Drew blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes quickly. 'shake it off drew...' he thought to himself.

"Yeah. 1 sec." he grabbed his wallet from a compartment in the car and took out the money. "Let's go."

They walked across the parking lot with Drew leading the way and Alli lagging behind him a little bit. When they got onto the beach Alli ran foward to a small straw roofed shack that had a surf board laying horizontal with the word "SURFING" in all caps, printed in red. Alli caught his eye again, her small figure running thourgh the sand, her hips moving, and her hair swaying flawlessly over her back almost reaching her waist.

"What am I thinking..." he said to himself. He furrowed his eye brows and looked down to the sand shaking his head before jogging to meet Alli at the shack.

"Hi!" Alli said the to the two surfer boys working the surfing shack.

"What's up pretty lady?" The shaggy blond said as her approached the counter where Alli was standing on the opposite side.

Alli giggled. "Can I rent one of you for a little bit and two surf boards?"

"Sure can." he responded.

Drew walked up next to Alli. "Thanks for waiting."

"I was excited... Jeez." Alli said.

"Are you two a couple?" asked the blond.

"God no." responed Alli. "We're just stuck with each other."

"The two of you can go the back of the shop and pick a board but I'm gonna need 150."

Alli collected Drew's fifty and handed over both of their money and they walked around the shack to the back and started looking at boards.

"I got an instructor by the way.."

"Why?"

"Because I can't surf..." she looked at him weirdly.

"But I can. You shouldn't've wasted money."

"You said you surfed when you were twelve. Newsflash Drew, you're 17 now."

"It's not that hard of a task though, Alli."

"Fine." Alli said, grabbing a light pink longboard. "I'll get the money back."

Drew didn't respond he just picked out a blue board with two white strips down the center and they walked back to the front.

"We're actually not going to need an instructor. She forgot that I could surf."

"Alrighty..." said the blong still standing in the front. "Let me get you your money..." He took out a silver box and pulled a fifty from it and handed it to Alli.

"I'm gonna go run this to the car. I'll met you in the water." she started walking across the sand and Drew walked the opposite way towards the water.

Halfway through the sandy beach on her way to the water Alli watched Drew paddle and stand up on his board, riding a wave. She couldn't but smile with excitment and the sight of Drew riding a wave all the way out was kind of cool to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Alli swam paddled out to Drew. "I saw you catch a wave."

"Really." Drew said sarcastically.

"Stop." she rolled her eyes.

"Hey at least I've managed not to start a fight yet."

"true."

Drew looked back and noticed a wave making form. He looked at Alli and smirked before he paddled out. He caught the wave and rode it perfectly just like the last one.

Alli was once again left smiling like a fool. She loved the ocean and she couldn't wait to ride her own wave.

"Alright, when are you going to teach me how to _do that_?" Alli called to Drew as he was paddling back to her.

"Right now." he said as he reached her.

Drew taught Alli how to stand up on the board a few times and explained surfing for her a couple times as well.

"You ready?" Drew asked as he saw a wave forming. He didn't give her time to answer he just paddled away from her to give her room.

The wave approached and she paddled and stood on the board like Drew taught her. He also told her that the wave would just take her and it sure did. She fell straight off the board and when surfaced from the water Drew was laughing at her.

"Shut up!" she said embarassed.

"Oh come on!"

Alli tried a few more times but she kept falling and Drew kept catching every wave he attempted.

"This time I swear I'm going to catch it.." she said nodding at an approaching wave. She paddled and as the wave was behind her she stood and the wave caught her. She was wobbly for a few seconds but then the board sturdied and sailed along with the wave. When the wave was over she started having a laughing fit, she was so exicted, and drew was laughing at her again.

They surfed for the rest of the day and had no idea what time it was but the both of them could feel the hours passing.

Alli paddled over to Drew. "I think we should really get going. We've been here for hours."

"Yeah, you're right. The others probably wanna go to dinner so we should get back to get ready.."

Alli nodded and they paddled to shore. At the car Alli dried herself with her towel and slipped her dress back on before getting in the car. Drew rolled his eyes at her and put his towel down on the seat before sitting down so he didn't get the seat wet.

"What time is it?" asked Drew pulling out of the space the jeep was in.

"Four."

"Damn. We've been here since 11 this morning."

"Clare's sent me three texts. Good thing we're leaving now, every one wants to go to the buffet in the hotel at five thirty."

"yeah, good thing. We have just enough to get ready..." he said and put his iPod in.

"You must really be hitting it off with Drew if you're still not home -.-" read one of Clare's texts and Alli smiled and put her phone away.

**xxxxxxx **

"You and Alli were gone for a while" said Eli with a smirk as he reached in the fridge and grabbed a coke.

The three boys were sitting in the kitchen waiting for the girls so they could go out to dinner as a group.

"Bro." He looked at KC who was giving him the same smirk. "We just got caught up surfing. That's it. We didn't even get out of the water. By the way, where'd the coke come from?"

"We went food shopping," Eli responded. "Don't change the subject."

"You and Alli are bound to hook up sometime in the next eight weeks." said KC still smirking.

Drew looked to Eli, who was sitting on the opposite side of the counter now, for some support but by the smirk Eli was still wearing too he could see that both boys were sure him and Alli get something going soon.

"Guys, it's_ Alli_!"

"You're going to be living in the same house as her for the next 8 weeks and now it looks like you'll be spending a lot of time going to the beach together. You can't completely rule out the possibility of hook up or two."

"or a few." said Eli.

Drew turned to KC who had seen him and Alli fight multiple occasions. Eli had only seen them fight at least three times. "KC can we please try to remember all the times I was ready to strangle the shit out of her?"

KC laughed. "I remember but things happen. We're all literally going to be spending every minute with each other this summer."

"We've already placed bets on how long it will take for you two to hook up." smiled Eli.

"Eli!" said KC and then he looked down and shook his head.

"Really guys. Nice." said Drew.

"At least make an effort to get along with her though. The last thing I wanna do all summer is feel like I'm living in the jersey shore house. I'd like to not hear fighting every day." said Eli and rolled his eyes.

"I'm making the effort. But I still think she's a bitch."

Eli and KC looked at eachother smiling and rolled their eyes.

**xxxxxxx**

"I think me and Drew kinda bonded today..." Alli said looking at the girls weirdly through the mirror.

Jenna and Clare were already ready and they were sitting on the end of Alli's bed watching her finish straightening her hair.

"Oh really." said Clare. She looked at Jenna and they smirked and giggled.

"In a friendly way! Jesus." Alli laughed.

"So, what? Now you suddenly like Drew?" Jenna paused. "In a friendly way."

"Not really," she laughed. "I still don't like him very much but... I can't explain it. It's the feeling of being out on the waves with someone, that doesn't make you think about anything else. All that I could think of was that I was catching waves with Drew, not how much I hate him."

"This could be the start of a beautiful friendship." Clare giggled.

Alli rolled her eyes. "Done. Finally." she shut off the straightener and put it down. "He's still an ass though."

"If you cut you're hair it wouldn't take so long." Jenna said with a joking smile.

"You know you're hair's almost as long as mine, Jenna." Alli said.

"I know. Maybe it's time for me to cut _mine_." she giggled.

Alli turned around and faced them in short shorts, a concert teeshirt, and black flip flops.

"All ready. Let's go." Alli grabbed her wallet and they left her room and walked to the kitchen.

"Finally." said Eli.

"I'm sorry, no offense, but with all the time you guys spent getting ready I expected you to look like queens." KC said.

Jenna was wearing a pair of cuffed jean capris that ended between her ankles and her knees, a white hanes v-neck, and flip flops with her hair up in a bun. And Clare was wearing a white dress and flip flops.

"Hair and makeup takes longer than you think." said Clare.

Eli walked over and put his arm around clare. "Ready to go guys?"

Everyone nodded.

"Let's go." said Drew and they left.

**xxxxxxx**

"You know what's annoying about this hotel?" said Eli. "Everything's in different buildings. Like this buffet is in building 9 and we're in building 3."

"But bro it's so worth it." said KC with a mouth full of chicken and every one laughed at him.

"How was pier today guys?" asked Alli.

"You have to go! It was so much fun and everyone's so nice!" said Clare.

"There's tons of people from school hanging around there too." said Jenna.

"We should go after dinner." said Drew.

"No offense bro but we don't really wanna go _again _in the same day. Why don't you and Alli go?" said KC.

"No." Drew and Alli said at the same time.

"Plenty of time all summer to visit the pier," said Alli.

"I agree." said Drew.

"We could go for drinks after this..." suggested Clare.

The group all had gotten a fake ID at one point from Eli.

"That actually sounds pretty good," said Alli.

"I'm down," siad Jenna.

"Perfect." said Eli.

The rest of the group smiled and nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." said Drew.

Everyone ate and had dessert before paying the check and heading back to their building to grab their cars.

"I'm sure if we just drive around we'll find a place to get a drink at," said KC.

"Me and Alli passed a bar a few blocks away on the way to the beach today."

"Awesome. You guys can lead the way then."

They all got in their cars and pulled out by one.

**xxxxxxx**

"MAN I FEEL LIKE A WOMAN!" Drew said as he jumped on top of the bar.

Everyone started laughing and as I feel like a woman by Shania Twain played in the bar. Drew, Alli, and Eli were all piss drunk and KC, Jenna, and KC had a buzz going.

"What are you doing?" laughed Jenna. "Get down!"

"Bartender! This lady needs another beer!" Drew said and he pulled cash out of his pocket and tossed it in the bartenders direction without looking. He started walking the length of the bas as best as he could, tripping a few times, and singing along with Shania Twain.

Alli clapped and started laughing more along with every one else. The group watched as the bartender handed Jenna another beer and ran over to Drew to stop him. Drew didn't pay much attention to him and kept singing but a few moments later he fell foward onto some ladies lap.

"I told you I would get down when I wanted!" said Drew to the bartender who just rolled his eyes and walked away. "Hi lady." Drew looked at the woman whose lap he was sitting in. "I'm Drew Torres," he said with a goofy smile and low eyes.

"Sorry about our friend," said Clare pulling Drew off the woman who looked like she was almost 30.

"she was _HOT_." said Drew.

"You're drunk... you can't see." Clare laughed.

**xxxxxxx**

Alli was outside with a guy, whose name she couldn't even recall, making out when KC came up and tapped her shoulder awkwardly.

Alli looked at him in giggles. "What's uuuuuppppp KC?"

"We're leaving now sooo.."

Alli looked back at the guy she was kissing and put a finger on his chest. "You're coming home with me." she said drunk and flirty.

Drew stumbled out of the bar. "ALLI. CAR. NOW." he paused and then burst into a laughing fit while walking to the jeep.

"Come on." She grabbed the man's wrist and lead him to the jeep.

KC laughed and the rest of the gang came out of the bar.

"KCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC! Where've you been bro? I haven't seen you in hours my brother!" Said Eli, drunk to an oblivious state.

"We were talking one minute ago..." KC laughed.

"You're a LIAR!" Eli said and he stormed off to him and Clare's car.

Jenna and KC looked at each other and laughed.

"This night could not get any more weird," said Jenna.

Drew and Alli climbed in the car and her guy of the night slipped in the back seat. Drew sloppily pulled out of his paralell spot at the sidewalk and Alli turned the radio up.

"Alli, I would let you drive but I get the feeling you're drunk as fuck." said Drew, his eyes rolling in back of his head as chuckled to himself.

"I'm_ not _drunk!" Alli said as she turned the radio all the way up and starting singing to all of LA.


	4. Chapter 4

Drew sat up in his bed the next morning and he immediately fell back down into the pillows. He didn't realize how bad his head was spinning around inside until he attempted to sit up.

"Oh fuck... god."

He pulled the blanket over his head to avoid the piercing sunlight streaming into the room.

After ten more minutes of laying burried under the blankets he pulled himself out of the bed to go see what all the fus was outside his room that he'd been hearing for the past few minutes.

"What's going on right now...?" Drew said sleepily to Clare in the kitchen.

Clare turned away from the stove on which she was making a big breakfast. When Drew saw the food on the stove he looked away, cringing. He couldn't even think about eating right now.

"KC tivo'd a game last night while we were all out so he could watch it this morning. He invited a few people over to watch," Clare responded.

"Thats explains all the yelling." There was another uproar of screaming coming from the living room. Drew covered his ears with his fingers and cringed. "God, why.."

Clare walked over and placed a tall glass of ice water in front of him. "This is the best I can do for hangovers. I'm not exactly quite sure how to treat them."

"Thanks Clare." He took a long sip of water and placed the glass back down. "Where's every one else?"

"Jenna's helping me with breakfast but her brother called, Eli's still in bed, and Alli went down to the dining room at building 2 to get some _tea_ for her hangover and some peace and quiet."

"Alli's hungover too?" Drew questioned.

"Yup. So will Eli be when he wakes up. The three of you were completely smashed last night."

Drew groaned and rubbed his eyes. "What happened? I don't remember a thing!"

"You hit on a lot of girls but due to your drunken state of mind you didn't have success with any. You kept jumping on the bar and singing along to all the songs-"

"Oh my goddddd.." drew groaned.

"And you did some fabulous karaoke. Your driving at the end of the night was terrible too, you're lucky you didn't kill you, Alli, and Steven."

"Steven..?"

"Yeah. That's the name of the guy Alli brought home."

"She would bring a guy home." Drew rolled his eyes and took a drink.

"Unfortunately after only twenty minutes after being here he stormed out in a drunken fit. So Alli didn't get any action." Clare shot Drew a look and he put his hands up in defense.

"You feeling good enough to eat?" Clare asked walking over to the stove and flipping chocolate chip pancakes.

"No..." Drew watched her flip tons of pancakes and suddenly he felt his stomach go queezy. "I'm gonna be sick.." He put his hand over his mouth and ran to the bathroom almost knocking over the stool he was sitting on.

After throwing up a few times Drew brushed his teeth and took a quick cold shower before walking back into the kitchen in the same basketball shorts he was wearing before. Clare was still standing by the stove making breakfast.

"Feeling any better?"

"A little. I'm all puked out. Still making breakfast?"

"It takes a while to feed a group of hungry men. They requested like 10 pounds of bacon, 3 dozen eggs, and basically eight pancakes each." Clare laughed and Drew laughed along at the joke.

"I think I'm gonna go join Alli. I'd rather sit in quiet with _her_ then listen to the yelling."

Jenna walked back into the kitchen. "Sorry bout that."

"Don't apologize. It's _Tyson_ and your _brother_." Clare said rolling her eyes at Jenna's apology.

"I bet you're feeling like shit, Drew." said Jenna.

"You can say that again. I just puked my brains out." he drank the rest of the water that Clare had kept on the counter top. "I'll see you guys later. I'm gonna go change and head out." Drew smiled and left the room.

He changed into a pair of big sweat pants for comfort. He pulled out a blue tee shirt and then changed his mind and put on a black one realizing that he couldn't handle any bright colors right now.

He walked through the kitchen and Jenna told him eggs and gatorade were good for hangovers before he called goodbye and left.

**xxxxxxx**

Drew walked up to the bar in the dining room and bought a gatorade. He scanned the room quick before he realized that Alli wouldn't be in here looking for peace and quiet because it was flooded with people talking and laughing. He took a sip of his gatorade and went outside, escaping the noise. There were tables outside and it didn't take long for Drew to spot Alli all the way at the end at a table for two, secluded away from every one by herself.

He started towards her and realized it was too hot for sweat pants but the waves from the beach across from the hotel were sending a great breeze and the water was cooling the air.

"Hey," he said as he pulled out the chair across from her and sat down.

"Hi." she said. "Sweat pants?"

"Yup."

"Me too." she said looking down at herself then back up at him. "I needed the comfort if I wasn't going to stay in my bed."

"I hear ya." said Drew. "I woke up to the guys yelling."

"I woke up to that, an upset stomach, and the toilet calling my name for me to hang my face over it."

"No wonder the bathroom already smelled like throw up before I did my dues as well."

Alli laughed and took a sip of her tea. She was reading a book Drew had never heard of before, but he never read anyway, and she looked comfortable in her big sweats and her big tee shirt.

"Ooops." she smirked. "I guess last night I was pretty smashed."

"I wouldn't remember. I was kinda wasted too." He raised his eyebrows for second.

A waitor walked over and Drew ordered two scrambled eggs. He figured he could eat now because he threw up so much earlier.

"What are you doing here, Drew?" Alli said with an expressionless face.

Drew looked at her with a smile for a few seconds. "Wow, Alli."

"It's not like we're the best of friends..." She placed her book down to the left on the table.

"I'm hung over and the suite is terribly loud and my head's spinning and I would rather be sitting here in a peaceful place even if it's with someone I don't like."

"Well I can understand that." She said.

"Plus even though we don't like eachother for the next few weeks we should at least pretend we do and try to get along so we don't fight every other minute."

"I agree. We should try to be nice to each other. But when we get back in eight weeks we can go back to normal."

"_Right_ back of course."

They sat in peaceful silence for a couple minutes, Drew sipping his gatorade and Alli drinking her tea.

"I have a question for you," Drew said and he leaned foward.

"Shoot," said Alli and she put her tea down.

"What's your tattoo of?"

He smiled when he noticed Alli blush.

"When did you see my tattoo?"

"I noticed a little bit of it a few times at the beach yesterday."

"It's incredibly corny. I got it when I was fourteen by my friend's cousin and I thought I was _wicked_ cool or something." She slid the chair back a little and leaned back into it moving the right side of her sweat pants down far, daring to show a part of her Drew probably wouldn't mind seeing. Her sweat pants revealed a diagnally positioned pair of hot pink lips. It looked amazing against her tan skin and Drew had to admitt to himself that it was extremely sexy on her.

"Cheesey, huh?" said Alli.

"Not really," Drew said still looking at it. Alli hadn't moved her pants back up yet and Drew's mind was starting to wander.

Alli noticed a googly look in Drew's eyes as he looked at her tattoo. She scrunched her face and put the waist line of her pants back in place and watched as Drew's eyes shook out of it.

"Is that your only tattoo?" Drew asked out of curiousity and he took a sip of his gatorade.

"So far, yes."

"Will the next one be any lower?" Drew said and he rasied his eyebrows twice in a row.

Alli glared at him, "Don't get your hopes up."

Alli and Dew sat in more silence while she read her book and he listened to the waves crash. They weren't loud so they didn't bother his head, they were collapsing quite soft.

The same waitor from before came over and set down a small white square shaped plate with Drew's eggs on it.

"Thanks." Drew said. The waitor smiled, nodded, and walked off.

Drew grabbed ketchup and poured some on the side.

"ew," Alli laughed.

"What?" Drew smiled.

"Ketchup and eggs? That's so gross, Drew." said Alli.

"I guess you would know. You're the definition of gross."

"Don't start." she narrowed her eyes.

He laughed and changed the subject. "So I heard you brought home some guy last night."

"Don't remember?"

He chuckled. "Not really."

"I only remember bits and pieces. I don't remember how I started talking to him but I know we were making out at one point of the night and later we were in my bed kissing and we had barely gotten to touching when I kicked him out. As far as it went was touching each other over the clothes and I think my shirt came off."

"Dirty," Drew joked.

"Barely."

"Why did you kick him out?"

"I caught a glance at his pretty little _engagment_ ring."

Drew's eyes widened.

"When I asked him what the ring was for he admitted to it and he was so drunk that he forgot that when you're engaged you don't do that stuff." Alli smiled sarcastically.

"How _old_ was he?" Drew asked with an eyebrow raised.

"22."

"Nice." he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Drew, I was drunk." She rolled her eyes too. "And I didn't sleep with him anyways."

"He's still a little old for someone who's only sixteen to be making out with."

"Ugh, Drew,_ stop_. Even if I _had_ slept with that guy, Steven, the amount of girl's you've had sex with would over rule me having a one night stand with a twenty two year old."

"You talk like you know how many girls I've had sex with."

"I don't know the exact number but I know it's not exactly _low_."

"You're always so judgemental, Alli." Drew said and scoffed in disgust.

"_Me_?" She paused for a second and pressed her fingers to her temples because her head began pounding harder. After a moment and the pounding went back to how it was before. "Drew, you're the one who brought this up and implied I was a slut for kissing a guy."

"Oh good. You understand what I was trying to get at." Drew said, implying again that she was a slut.

"What the fuck. I don't get you. I make out with a guy and I'm dirty, but you have sex with 75 percent of the girls in our school and it's ok because you're _you_."

"Whatever Alli, can you just shut up?" He furrowed his eyebrows and started eating.

"I'm not sticking around, I'm going to sit by the pool." With that she got up, angry, and walked off.

Drew noticed she was barefoot and he couldn't help but think it was cute that she was walking around barefoot, despite their small fight. But he scoffed anyway at the thought of how he didn't like her at all.

**xxxxxxx**

**Author's note; I had to reupload this whole story because every time I uploaded this chapter it come up as chapter 1 -_- bleh, annoying. **

**I plan on getting the other character's storylines going once I get the Drew/Alli storyline going. But no worries, I already have plans for each character in this fan fic :)**

**hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

When Drew finished eating he watched the waves for a little bit, enjoying the silence and tranquility. He knew he had to go to the pool and apologize to Alli, because as much as he didn't like her she was right about their argument and he had just made an agreement to get along with her for the summer and then he started a fight a few minutes after.

He started leaving and heading towards the pool, he didn't know which pool she would exactly be at but he figured it would be the one at this building seeing as a hungover person wouldn't walk far if they didn't absolutly _**need**_ to.

The nearest pool was surrounded by palm trees, lounge chairs, and cabanas. There were only three people in the lounge chairs and they weren't Alli but something told him she would be hidden away under a cabana anyway. He was just walking by one when he saw Alli laying on her stomach with her eyes closed under it. Drew walked into it and took a seat in one of the two chairs by the small white circular matress filled with pillows that Alli was laying on.

"I'm sorry. You were right. You were drunk so you didn't care about this guys age and you didn't know what you were doing. And I have no right to judge you in the first place because I barely know you like that and the number of girls I've slept with _would_ out rule you and _Steven_ hooking up."

Alli flipped over on her side. "We can't go 10 minutes without barking down each other's throats over stupid things."

"At least we're trying..." Drew sighed, still a little disgusted at the fact that he had to play friendly with _Alli._

"I'm sorry too. I should've just kept my mouth shut and chilled out and_ not _have brought up your body count."

"My body count might be large but I can assure you that I've been safe every time, I'm that kinda guy but I'm not_ that _terrible. I've gotten tested multiple times and I'm clean..."

"You don't need to defend yourself, Drew."

"When you've slept with as many girls as I have, you just feel the need to..."

Alli's shirt was riding up and he could see her cute and dangly belly ring. He found her body extremely attrative, he hated to admitt that her face was just as nice, and he kind of wanted to have sex with her by the end of summer as the ultimate revenge to every thing she'd ever pulled on him. He smirked to himself, getting easily distracted from their conversation.

"Make room. I could go really go for some more sleep right now and that won't be happening in the suite.." Alli scooted over and Drew layed down next to her with his back facing her.

After a little bit they both fell asleep. It was easy, the pool area was completely silent, you could hear a pin drop.

**xxxxxxx**

When Drew woke up Alli wasn't laying next to him anymore. Alli was sitting in one of the chairs reading again.

"You like to read, huh?"

"Well, I like this book."

"How'd you sleep?"

"Great. I think I shook off the hangover."

Drew sat up and pondered his hangover for a moment. "Me too..."

Alli didn't say anything, her eyes were already back down at her book. He looked at her as she flipped another page and didn't acknowledge him watching.

"When did you wake up?" Drew asked.

"About thiry minutes ago." Alli answered.

"How long was I sleeping?"

"Almost four hours. I slept almost three and half. Jeez." She giggled but she kept her eyes on the pages of her book.

"I would've liked to spend my second day in LA _not _sleeping through it but whatever... It was worth getting rid of the hangover."

"I wonder how shitty Eli feels right now," Alli laughed.

Hotel service walked over to Alli and handed her an apple martini.

"Thank you."

"Already drinking again?"

"I'm feeling fine so I might as well have a few drinks," Alli smiled.

Drew shook his head and smiled. He sat up, "Is every one going out tonight?"

"How would I know?"

"Gosh, sorry," he chuckled.

Alli stood up, "I'm gonna head upstairs. You coming?"

"Yeah," he stood up and they walked side by side.

"Clare texted me while I was sleeping and said her and Jenna were going out. Eli, KC, Dave, and Adam are at the suite," said Alli, carrying her drink with her.

**xxxxxxx**

After a quiet walk up to the suite they walked into a surprisingly peaceful place.

"This silence is so weird compared to this morning," Alli giggled.

"Thank god," said Drew.

"I'm gonna go take a nice bath in our pool sized tub and change." she giggled again. "Tell Dave and your brother I say hi," she said as she walked into her room to grab a few things for her bath.

Drew walked into the living room and didn't see the guys. He walked to their indoor pool and jacuzzi. He saw the four guys cooking on the grill.

"Just in time, Drew! You want something? We have cheeseburgers and hot dogs," said KC.

"I'll pass. Not sure if I wanna test out how gone this hangover is just yet," Drew said and he sat next to Eli. "How you feeling dude? Heard you were pretty fucked up last night as well."

"Feeling a little better but still kind of queezy bro," Eli said.

"How did you deal with these guys screaming this morning?" Drew laughed.

"Me and Dave let him go stay in our room since we were here,"

"Wow," Drew scoffed. "I wish I woulda thought of that. Instead I slept with Alli under a _cabana."_

KC looked at Drew smirking sarcastically with an eyebrow raised.

Drew laughed, "Shut up. And as comfortable as those cabanas are a nice bed inside would have been better."

"With Alli," KC coughed.

_"Duuuuuude!"_ said Drew.

"What's up with you and Alli, dude? I thought yous two hated eachother," said Dave.

"Oh we already got in a fight today. But we're waving our white flags as high as we _can_ since we're living together. I don't like her that much but she's actually kinda sexy," said Drew with a confused expression.

"You just noticed?" said the other four boys all at the same time. They all laughed afterwards.

"I kinda wanna play a little game with her," said Drew with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" said Adam.

"Not any serious kinda game. I wanna have sex with her before the end of the summer. Perfect revenge for everything she's every done to me," Drew was still smirking.

"Come on dude, Alli's a nice chick," said Dave.

"No she's not!" exclaimed Drew. "Anyway, whatever. Either way I still wanna get my hands on her. That body is _amazing_,"

"You can say that again," said KC.

"Speaking of Alli, where is she?" asked Eli.

"Oh she's in the bathtub," said Drew.

"Can't wait to try that thing," said KC. "I kinda wanna get in there with Jenna," he said with a smirk and a wink.

"Jenna.." said Adam with an eyebrow raised.

"Dude, you guys barely stand in a 5 feet distance of eachother anymore and you're saying you wanna fuck her in a bathtub?" Dave gave KC a weird look.

"Well it would have to be her unless I knew forsure she was going to be out of the suite for a while," KC said.

"You're a douchebag," Dave said.

"That's why him and Drew are so close," said Adam with a laugh.

"I hate you," said Drew.

Dave and Adam laughed and KC smiled.

15 minutes later the boys were eating all except Drew and Eli.

Dave took the last bite of his cheeseburger. "Thanks guys but I should head back to me and Adam's room. I'm going out with Sadie soon," Dave said referring to his girlfriend. "so I should go get ready." He stood up and dapped up all the guys. They said their goodbyes and Dave left the pool room.

**xxxxxxx**

Alli sat in the bathtub filled with bubbles with her head back and her hair laying out still dry and her headphones in. Dave stood in the door and said something nearly scaring Alli to death.

"Oh my god! Dave! Don't do that to me!" Alli exclaimed.

"Sorry," he said laughing.

"It's fine," she smiled and took out her headphones.

"Well I'm bouta leave so I came to say hey real quick. Later Alli," Dave said as he turned.

"Wait. Come sit for a minute..." She gestured toward the steps at the tub.

He turned back around and smiled awkwardly at her before walking over and taking a seat.

"Looks like we're staying in the same hotel." said Dave with a smile.

"Same building too?" said Alli smiling too.

"Yup. I'm only a floor below too,"

"Who are you rooming with? Adam?" suggested Alli.

"Yeah," Dave smiled.

"You guys have gotten close this year, huh?"

"Mhm plus we worked on the radio show together," Dave shrugged.

"Kudos to you for the radio show. I was at Degrassi listening to you every morning," said Alli.

Alli always had a little girl crush on Dave. When her and her ex boyfriend Johnny were together she always fell back on Dave in between every break up, all the while never making things official with him, and when her Johnny officially broke up her and Dave got even closer. Then right as Dave almost had her wrapped around his finger, Sadie moved into town and they started dating almost right away.

"Really." said Dave with his eyebrows raised. He laughed. "We haven't talked in a while, Alli.."

"I know. You got a girlfriend and you stopped hanging out with me, cutie!" She playfully slapped his shoulder.

Everything between Dave and Alli was _harmless_. That's why they liked hanging out with eachother, it was so_ comfortable._

He laughed and pinched her cheek. "Really now. I don't think you wanna start a fight with me right now. Hands off," he said and laughed again.

"No I don't think right now would be the best time for me to start a fight," Alli laughed with him and flicked bubbles at him.

"Watch it, _backwoods_!"

Alli put a hand over her mouth in a dramatic expression and then she started laughing after. "No one has used the nick name in so long, I almost forgot about that!"

"Well that's what you get called for saying I ditched you for Sadie."

"You kinda did, Dave," Alli smiled and laid her head back.

"You used to ditch me all the time for Johnny." Dave shrugged.

"I guess I did... Well then we're even and we should stop fucking around and start being friends again," she smiled.

"I agree." They looked at each other with smiles for a few seconds and then Dave broke the silence.

Drew and Eli were walking by at that moment and Drew stopped in the open doorway as Eli kept walking towards his room.

"I actually have a date with my girl Sadie though so I gotta go," said Dave.

"Aw daaaave! No! Stay! I'll cook dinner tonight too, you can spend the night here. I'm sure Adam won't mind you out of the room for a night, he'll have an excuse to invite a girl over. I heard him and that girl Bianca have been 'hittin it off' lately!"

Drew raised his eyebrows. _'Really Alli.' _he thought.

"Alli, as tempting as it is to spend time with my old friend and have her make dinner for us and get to sleep in the same bed next to her for the night... I can't ditch my girlfriend."

"Stay with me another night?"

"I promise," Dave said. He stood up and leaned down to give Alli a hug. They gave each other a kiss on the cheek and Dave turned around. Alli and Dave both stared at Drew.

"Now who's the douchebag?" Drew said being serious unlike Dave who was kidding earlier.

"Bro. Chill. _Harmless. _Alli's my friend. It might seem impossible to you but I've known her longer than you have and she's not that bad."

"Drew, why were you even watching us?" asked Alli.

"Why does it matter?"

"How does it not?" Alli said.

"I'm out guys. Bye Alli." Dave said and walked by Drew. "Later man."

"Bye Dave," Drew said not taking his glare off Alli.

They waited until they heard the suite door open and shut meaning Dave was gone.

"You're disgusting," said Drew with a face and he walked away.

"What!" Alli hurried out of the bath and put on a robe. She ran out of the bathroom and into his room. "Dave is my friend!"

"He has a girlfriend, Alli. Sadie's a nice girl." said Drew.

"Since when do you give a flying_** fuck **_about who's a 'nice girl'!" She said nice girl with hand quotations.

"When it's someone elses relationship I do."

Alli stopped for a second to cool off. "Here we go again."

Drew sighed. "Seems so..." He laid back on his bed and looked at her.

"If and when me and Dave flirt a little it doesn't mean anything. We only look at each other as friends. We have a different connection then other normal guy girl friends. We can flirt with each other and say all this bullshit but that's what it is. bullshit. flirting."

"I shouldn't be judging anyway."

"Eh, whatever. You just got a little jealous," Alli winked.

Drew laughed, "Relax killah!"

**xxxxxxx**

**A/N; Thank you to the **_**amazing **_**people who have left a review previously. It makes me happy to see them! **

**Also, it seems that every time I upload a new chapter it comes up as chapter 1. Just**_** chill out**_**. I can fix it within a few hours. **


	6. Chapter 6

That night KC, Alli, Adam, and Bianca went out to dinner, Clare and Jenna never came home but sent a text to say they were going to a club to dance and get some drinks, and Eli and Drew stayed home because they still weren't feeling 100%.

KC, Alli, Adam, and Bianca payed their check and got into the car they took.

"It's only seven, guys.." Adam said implying they don't head home yet.

"We could meet Jenna and Clare at the club they're at if you guys don't wanna go back to the hotel yet," suggested Alli.

Kc didn't want to go to a club with Jenna so he was happy when Bianca piped up.

"We're not dressed for a club," said Bianca.

"Ugh, you're right," Alli said.

"You guys wanna go down to the beach?" Kc suggested.

"That's a good idea man," Adam said.

"Yeah. Cool," said Bianca.

"We can go on the pier and do some rides," Alli smiled.

**xxxxxxx**

The four of them rode tons of rides on the pier and now they were walking down the dark beach holding their shoes in their hands. Bianca and Adam walked up ahead and Kc and Alli walked a distance behind them.

"I'm happy for them," Kc said and gestured towards the two with the hand he was holding his boat shoes in.

"I know, me too. He likes her and I think she might really like him back too," Alli said.

"Adam deserves to be happy."

"He does," Alli and Kc looked at each other smiling. Alli didn't understand why Kc could be sweet about other peoples relationships but not his own, not that Bianca and Adam had made anything official yet.

"So, Kc, what's up with you and Jenna...?" she asked.

"It's just not there any more. If it wasn't for Tyson I would've left her a long time ago now.."

"God, Kc..." Alli sighed.

"Surely she feels the same way though," he sighed too. "I'm trying not to worry about it or ever think about me and her's relationship for the next few weeks though. Tyson's not here so I guess it doesn't matter."

"You're just going to act like she's not your girlfriend this summer...?" Alli noticed Kc's face scrunch up and look away from her when she reffered to Jenna as his girlfriend.

"Yeah... Probably..." he said so quiet.

"So you're going to see other girls? That's cheating Kc."

Kc didn't say anything and he didn't look at her either. He just kept his eyes fixed on the water. He didn't want to say it out loud that he was going to be going out with other girls and sleeping with other girls but he wasn't going to lie about it. He knew Jenna had a feeling about things being like that anyway.

Adam looked at Bianca in admiration as she laughed at his jokes.

"What are you looking at, Adam?" she asked with a beautiful smile as she stopped laughing.

"Nothing," He looked away and shook his head still smiling. "Just you of course.."

Bianca looked at him now, smiling. She gazed at Adam for a few more seconds, the two of them looking like big clowns with their unhideable smiles, then she softly grabbed his hand and watched his cheeks turn pink.

"I like hanging out with you Bianca," he said.

"I like handing out with you too, Adam."

"Come on, my feet are killing me. I need to sit down," Adam and Bianca walked a few feet up the sand hand in hand and Kc and Alli walked over to them and they all layed down on the sand.

"Alli, I don't think I've ever been on a double date with you," Kc said joking.

Alli, Bianca, and Adam laughed. "shut up Kc," Alli said and playfully slapped him.

"I had fun tonight you guys," said Bianca.

"So did I," Kc said.

**xxxxxxx**

Clare and Jenna walked into the hotel suite as quietly as they could. They were feeling a buzz and they were both tired and just wanted to go to bed.

"See you in the morning Clare bear," Jenna giggled as she went off to her room. She immediately slipped off her heels. All the lights in the room were off as she started to get into bed. Jenna felt alone in the room so she turned on the lights and realized she was. Where was Kc? she thought.

Jenna left and walked to Drew's room. When she peeked in the TV was on and Drew was alone sleeping. She clicked off his TV and went to the living room figuring Kc was sleeping on the couch and leaving the bed to her but he wasn't in the living room. That only left one more place. Alli's room. Jenna ran towards Alli's room in a hot rage. She was only making assumptions but she was already furious. But when she walked into Alli's room and switched on the lights, prepared to find her best friend and baby daddy in Alli's bed together she was surprised when Alli was in the bed alone and Kc was asleep in a chair.

Clare walked into her room and saw Eli laying under the blankets watching Tv.

"Hey handsome," she said standing in the door way. He looked over at her and she smiled at him, "How did you sleep?"

"Amazing. I don't think I'll be able to sleep all night though," Eli smiled.

Clare laughed, "If I know you at all you'll be asleep again in an hour," she walked over to their dressor and pulled out her pajamas.

"You coming to bed?"

"Yup," she said as she slipped off her skin tight jeans.

"oooo," Eli said and her went to the end of the bed, "Come here you!" He grabbed her from behind and pulled her down with him.

Clare laughed on her way down and then opened her eyes when her head hit the bed. Her boyfriend Eli was hovering over her side while he looked into her eyes with a genuine smile. She giggled again because he was gazing at her still with the same expression and playfully slapped him.

"Ouch! What was that for!"

"I don't know!" Clare laughed.

"You make no sense, Shhhh," he leaned down and began kissing her.

After a minute of kissing Clare pulled away, "Let me get dressed and I'll be right back in bed."

"Oh you won't need to get dressed," Eli smirked. "Now be quiet.." he began kissing her again.

After a few minutes of kissing Clare could feel Eli hard against her leg. She felt embarassed admitting to herself that she liked when that happened during their kissing sessions.

Clare was still only in her top and black hipsters panties. Eli never got to touch Clare in any of the spots that he actually wanted to. Not that Clare had ever objected. It's just that he had never tried because he didn't want to push her boundaries. He didn't know what those were either so he just decided to restrain himself. But Clare's pants were off, they were in their romantic bungalow theme room, the waves were crashing outside, and they were away in California. He was going to take advantage of the situation.

Eli moved his hand down below Clare's waist and and lightly and slowly rubbed above her underwear with one finger, trying to be gentle not to scare her off. He felt Clare tense up and he wasn't sure if it was in a good way or a bad way. He wanted to wait for her to relax before going any further but after a minute it seemed she wasn't going to any time soon. Eli pulled Clare's shirt up over her chest and when she let him pull it over her head he was surprised.

Eli quickly folded down one of the cups of her bra and put his mouth around her nipple. He lowered his hand and maneuvered his fingers around the crotch of her panties. He began to play with her for a bit.

Clare let out soft moans and Eli could feel his body melting and weakening. She was so sexy. He looked up at her and pushed a finger inside her, thrusting it immediately. She arched her neck back and let out a moan which encouraged Eli more.

Clare wasn't doing anything _to_ him but Eli was getting great pleasure out of watching Clare's reactions and seeing how much he was satistfying her. But the longer he tasted her chest and played around with her and the more moans and light screams she made, the more he wanted to go down on her and be inside of her.

Eli figured he should stop before he got carried away but he had three fingers inside of her now, she was dripping, and her chest was bare now and covered in the remains of Eli licking her. He was so amazingly turned on by how sexually amazing her body was and there was no way he could manage to stop, roll over, and go to sleep right now.

Eli hovered more over her and put his face in her neck and started kissing her. She made the most amazing moan causing him to bite down on her neck, but not too hard. After a few minutes of kissing and nibbling he sucked on different parts of her neck for a few more minutes leaving scratches, bitemarks, and bruises every time. All the while still thrusting his fingers inside of her. Clare's body was shaking and the noises she was making were broken and weak. He smirked through planting kisses on her neck knowing how well he was pleasuing her. Eli licked her earlobe quickly and teasingly and then nibbled on it making Clare suck in her breath.

"say my name..." Eli breathed softly into her ear before moving back down to her neck.

Clare moaned and took a few short breathes before eli shoved another finger into forcing all four into her hard. She moaned loudly again. "Eli!" Clare made one more small noise and all her weight sunk into the bed as she breathed heavily.

Eli removed his fingers from her knowing she had finished and he rubbed them over her as kissed down her stomach, leaving licks on her nipples and bite on her hip bone, he kept kissing past her waist line and Clare shook. She didn't know how much more she could handle after her orgasm. But then he stopped and planted a kiss _right_ abover her clit before climbing back up and kissing her forehead and rolling over next to her on his back.

**xxxxxx**

Alli woke up and saw Kc sleeping in the chair next to her bed. They must have fallen asleep talking last night. She had to admitt she had forgotten what Kc was really like since he had the baby and turned into a major douche, he still had that nice and funny guy in him that she had befriended almost two years ago. Alli quietly got out of bed, trying not to wake Kc, and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey Jenna," Alli said as she sat on a stool at the counter.

Jenna's head was in the refrigerator when Alli entered the kitchen.

"Oh hey," Jenna said as she turned around with the carton of orange juice in her hand.

"Gooood morning, how was you and Clare's night out?" Alli asked.

Jenna took a long sip from the carton and put it back in the frige. "It's was really fun. We danced like crazy and got a nice buzz going. Definetly thinking about doing that again!" Jenna laughed and then remembered Kc asleep in Alli's room. "How was your night?"

"It was nice. Adam and Kc wanted to go grab dinner so they invited me and that Bianca girl along with them. She's really sweet and she seems to be into Adam."

"Aw, that's good for him," Jenna paused and made a face before smiling again, "I heard she's a freak."

"It is good for him," Alli smiled. "I heard the rumors too," she giggled.

"Why was Kc asleep in your room...?" Jenna asked.

"Well when we got home Eli and Drew were asleep and you and Clare were out so we went in my room and started talking and he fell asleep in one of the chairs in my room." Alli paused. "You didn't think anything happened though, right..?" Alli asked weirded out.

"No.. of course not," Jenna laughed and sat down on the other side of the counter.

"I have a question. I think I'm going crazy," Alli said.

Jenna raised an eyebrown, "What's up.."

"I thought I heard_ noises _last night.."

"You're creeping me out."

"No, like, moaning... And there's only two possibilities. You were masturbating or Clare and Eli were fooling around. I'm leaving Drew out of this because I heard a girl and I don't think Drew's one."

"Nope. I heard the moaning too. And it wasn't me," Jenna smiled.

"_And_ now I'm excited for when Clare wakes up!" Both of the girls looked at each other and giggled.

**xxxxxxx**

Eli woke up and noticed Clare not laying next to him. He brushed his teeth and left their room. Clare was approaching the door of their suite when he saw her.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"_Confessions_," she said and she walked out.

He laughed and noticed the rest of the group standing in the kitchen laughing too.

"Oh did we sure hear her last night!" Drew teased.

Eli walked over and joined them. "What can I say?" He smiled proudly. "I gave the lady her first orgasm!" he said as he reached for the oj in the fridge.

Right after he said it he heard Kc started choking behind him. He looked back and noticed Alli sitting next to him with a weird unreadable look on her face and fiddling with her fingers in front of her. Jenna bit her lip and raised an eyebrow.

Drew sat with his lap top looking at their expressions, "Ok, why do you guys all look so weirded out...?"

"I was just about to ask the same thing..." said Eli.

"You know, Clare had to have one eventually. You don't just skip over these things," said Drew.

"That's not why we're reacting like this..." said Kc looking away.

Jenna giggled and walked over to Eli taking the juice from him and going to the cupboard. "Eli, did you want a glass too?"

"Yeah," he said not looking at her. "What did I miss?" he asked wondering if something had been happening before he woke up.

"Oh god," Alli smiled for a second.

"I'm guessing Clare never told you that I gave her first orgasm," said Kc.

"WHAT?" said Drew and Eli at the same time and Alli and Jenna burst into laughter.

Jenna handed Eli a glass of oj.

"What do you _mean_ you gave Clare her first orgasm?" said Eli.

"Me and Clare went out for a few months when we were freshman."

"WHAT?" Drew and Eli said again.

"How did I not know this bro?" Drew looked at KC in shock.

"How did_ I _not know this?" said Eli.

"We don't really talk about it because it's awkward and probably never should've happened and we're so much better off friends like we are now."

Eli and Drew sat there stunned.

"Please further explain," said Drew.

"Yeah. And how often were you sexually active with _my__** girlfriend**_?" said Eli getting defensive of Clare.

"Woah calm down dude. This was before anyone even knew who you were and by the way, she was _my girlfriend _before she was yours. And we weren't really sexually active so I can assure you Clare really is a virgin. But we did fool around on _quite_ a few occasions..."

"I'm not sure what I'm more angry about. The fact you and Clare were together and no one told me or that I waited six months to touch her because I thought she had no experience whatsoever and it was against her beliefs." There was a long pause. "No. I'm more mad about the second one. I'm pissed that I waited half a year to get to second base with my girlfriend, _for no reason_!"

The group laughed and Eli made a puppy dog face.

"This sucks guys," Eli said. "Oh.. but Kc it looks like you've gotten a taste of all three girls."

"What is he talking about?" asked Drew looking from Kc to Alli and back, weirded out.

"Nothing," Kc laughed. "Don't assume things," he laughed again. "We kissed over a year ago bro, that's it."

"Oh.."

"Why?" asked Alli. "Getting jealous again?"

"Call me jealous one more time and I'll drown you in our pool," he said with eyes narrowed at her.

"Not if you can't catch me,_ jealous_!" Alli giggled and ran away.

"I'm gonna kill you!" He yelled running after her.

The three left in the kitchen all spoke at the same time, "They'll fuck."

**xxxxxxx**

**Guys, I'm gonna be up awake til six am doing nothing -.- Come say hi on tumblr! .com**


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks later Kc and Jenna were starting to become comfortable enough again to stand close to each other, Eli was getting used to the fact that Clare wasn't exactly a saint, and Drew and Alli weren't fighting.. although they were still having a daily disagreement they managed to cool off before it escaladed.

Alli sat on the beach outside their hotel in a pair of long jean capris, a floral tank top, and a big hat. It was nine in the morning and she had just woken up and walked out here, wearing the clothes she wore out with the girls last night and that she also fell asleep in. Kc walked up behind her in pajama pants and a blue panthers tee shirt and sat on the sand next to her.

"Morning Alli," he said and they hugged and exchanged a kiss on the cheek. "I brought you down some coffee from the lobby," he handed her a styrofoam cup.

"Thanks Kc," she smiled. "No coffee left in the suite?"

"No, there is, I just started making some though."

Alli sipped her coffee, "Ah, you got it just right!"

"Of course. I make everyone's coffees for them!" he laughed.

"True," Alli giggled. "We're all lazy in the morning besides you!"

"What are you doing out here so early? I thought you and Drew were going to check out the surf this morning...?"

"Yeah we are so I should head up and change soon. I'm just thinking."

"What's on your mind, Alli...?"

"First of all... your pants. They're baby blue with cows on them.."

Kc laughed, "I had was tipsy last night so I begged Clare to let me wear a pair of her pajams for some reason I. Do. Not. Know."

Alli laughed.

"Second of all?" Kc asked.

"Second of all..." she sighed. "It's getting really hard _not_ to be attracted to Drew.." Alli put her arms on her knees in front of her and rested her head on them.

Kc looked at her with wide eyes and an eyebrow raised, "What are you talking about..?"

Alli chuckled, "Weird right..? You're the first person I'm admitting this too. It's humiliating. I'm supposed to _hate_ him!"

"YES! Eli owes me fifty bucks. You know he thought it would take a month for one of you to like each other?"

"Kc! This isn't funny! And don't bet on shit like that," she said with her eyes narrowed at him.

Kc could only laugh at her expression. "I'm wearing cow pajamas!" he said gesturing to Clare's pants on him.

"KC! Can we focus please?"

"_Ok_.. So you're starting to like Drew and you can't help it... So why fight it Alli? Sure, you're supposed to hate him but every one knew this was going to happen this summer. I don't see any problem."

"I'll fight it because Drew doesn't feel the same, either way it simply _can't_ be that way."

"You don't know that forsure. And can't be _what_ way, Alli?" Kc asked.

"Why? Has he talked to you? And even if he was to end up being interested in me.. we could never be together. That's just weird."

"Who cares. You need to learn to just go with flow, Alles.. And no, he hasn't mentioned anything to me."

"I guess that's good. I don't wanna know anyway. It would just complicate my life. I can't just go with the flow," she laughed.

"You should probably get up there and change," Kc said standing up and reaching his hand out to help her up. When she stood up and he put his arm around her and they started walking, "If you need to talk about Drew and how complicated it is, even though it's not, just come to me Alli."

"Thanks Kc. You're like a brother," she put her arm around him and squeezed his side.

"Of course,_ sis_."

They walked back up to the suite and it looked like no one was awake yet. Kc went to the living room and Alli said she would meet him there. She went to her room and changed into leggings and a big tee shirt, feeling chilly, and then went and grabbed an apple and a bottle of water before heading into the living room.

Alli walked in and saw Kc and Drew sitting on the couch, Drew with his lap top in his lap.

"Oh good, you're awake," said Alli and both boys looked back at her and watched her sit down.

"I set the alarm on my phone. You wanna head out in twenty minutes?" Drew asked.

Alli noticed he was wearing a muscle shirt below his laptop he was wearing his swim trunks already.

"Sounds good," she said thinking she should have just put on her bikini.

"I'm just waiting for this cd to be done burning so we don't have to listen to our iPods the whole way there and back."

"I have to listen to your music? Disgusting," Alli smirked.

He gave her a look, "_Maybe I just wanna be able to talk you_," there was a pause. "I can't exactly do that when both our headphones are plugged in. Jeez Alli.."

Alli became flustered for a few seconds, "ok.." she managed to get out. She didn't think her and Drew Torres would ever want to actually talk to each other.

Kc turned on the tv and they all kept quiet. After ten minutes Alli spoke up, "I'm gonna go get dressed. I'll meet you outside Drew..." Alli got up and walked to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.

"She's feelin you bro," Kc said.

Drew scoffed.

"What? You into her or no?"

Drew looked at Kc with a smile and nodded, "I'm into her."

**xxxxxxx**

Alli walked out to the car in her black degrassi sweater, a tank, and gray shorts and found Drew pulling off his shirt and throwing it in the car. He saw her and took a double take.

"Oh hey, didn't see you coming," said Drew.

She laughed slightly and stood in front of him.

"I'm taking you to a different beach today. One in Santa Barbara."

"Seriously? That's so cool Drew," Alli said with a smile.

"I'm starving. You hungry?" Drew asked.

"All I had was an _apple_, so yeah."

"I'm sure we'll pass by a diner or_ some _place in Santa Barbara and we can grab breakfast. My treat," he smiled at her.

Alli raised an eyebrow. "Where's my start-of-the-day-insult, Drew?"

"You're ugly," he kept smiling. "Now get in."

They had a nice drive to Santra Barbara both of them making jokes and singing along to Drew's mix cd.

"You actually don't have the worst taste in music," said Alli as one song ended. Moves like Jagger started playing and Alli pushed foward in her seat. "I'm compeltely and absolutly_ obsessed _with this song!" She giggled and started singing.

"That might just be something we have in comon!" he laughed as the words started and she began to sing along with her bare feet dangling out the window.

"Just shoot for the staaars if it feels right and aim for my heart if you feel like and take me awaaay..!"

Drew started singing. "Make it ok! I swear I'll behave!"

Alli scoffed and he playfully shoved her shoulder. He noticed a nice place that looked packed for breakfast.

"You wanna stop here?" Drew asked.

"It looks crowded."

"Who cares," he shrugged. "Plus we might not be able to find another place so easily." He pulled into the parking lot and dug around in the backseat before pulling a white shirt out and putting it on.

"I think I enjoyed you more when you didn't have a shirt covering you up," Alli said with a laugh.

"Oh really Alli? We should compare chests later. You up for it?" Drew winked.

"Disgusting!" She laughed. "Perv!" she hopped out of the jeep.

**xxxxxxx**

Alli sipped on her coffee and noticed Drew admiring her from the other side of their booth.

"Things have changed a lot in only these two weeks," said Drew.

"Well, things were bound to change," Alli replied.

"I still don't like you as much."

"I don't still don't completely like you either."

"But you're a cool person. I like hanging out," Drew smiled and looked down at his coffee mug.

"We're weird. We say we don't like each other but that we like hanging out together," Alli laughed.

Drew just shrugged and looked out the window, "You just urk me _so_ much."

"You urk me too!" Alli said defensively.

"When did we even start hating each other?"

"From the second you transferred to degrassi I didn't like you."

"Why not?" he asked. "You didn't even know me," Drew chuckled.

"You had all these girls on your arms and you were getting laid every day. You're truly a disgusting person," she laughed.

"Now who's jealous?" He smirked.

"What's to be jealous of? Those other girls? Even if I tried my hardest I could never be jealous because there's no reason to. If I wanted to sleep with you I could easily do it because Drew Torres would never reject sex."

"I could easily reject you, Alli."

"I'm taking that as a challenge," Alli smiled.

"Oh really," He winked at her.

**xxxxxxx**

Clare woke up around 1030 and noticed Eli already out of bed. She walked out onto her back deck and sat down and watched the waves for 10 minutes before someone came and joined her.

Kc stood at the edge of the deck.

"I just came in to see if you were waking up any time soon," he told Clare.

"I'm awake," she smiled. "Got my coffee, loser?"

He chuckled, "Right here." Kc handed her a hot mug.

"What's on today's agenda?" Clare asked.

"Drew and Alli left an hour ago and went to the beach to surf," Kc said. Drew and Alli went surfing almost every day, he even went with them once last week and had a_ lot _of fun. "Eli and Jenna just went to go grab breakfast about 10 minutes ago. So that leaves us here and I have no idea what the _agenda_ is."

"The two of us just can't stay in the house all day," Clare said with a face.

"I know I know. Plus Eli and Jenna will probably go do something after breakfast so it really will be just me and you at the suite_ all _day."

"So let's think of something to do."

There was a few long seconds of thinking between the two and then Kc looked at Clare with a _big_ goofy smile.

"_What_?" Clare asked smirking.

"There's a sex shop a few blocks away!"

"A sex shop," Clare raised her eyebrows.

"Can we pleeeeeeease go to the sex shop?" Kc gave Clare a puppy dog face.

"I guess that could be fun.."

"Why Miss Saint Clare, I must say this is out of your comfort zone!" Kc chuckled.

Clare giggled, "Shut up!"

"Jeez, bossy!"

She laughed again. "Give me thirty minutes to get ready?"

"Sure," Kc responded. "I call shower first!" With that he ran off the deck leaving Clare laughing at him and sipping her coffee.

**xxxxxxx**

Kc walked into Clare's room whining, "Oh my godddddddddddd, Clare! You're taking forever to get ready!"

"I'm a girl! I can't just shower and throw on clothes!"

"Yes you can!"

"Shower, get dressed, do hair, makeup!"

"That's _nothing_! How is that taking you _forever_?" Kc exclaimed.

"Oh my god, it's only been 45 minutes! And I have to look perfect, Kc! Jesus!"

"You look _perfect_, Clare," he smiled angelic. "Now can we leave?" His expression turned unamused.

After another 10 minutes Clare was ready to go. The two of them decided not to waste gas and just to walk, it was beautiful out anyway and they would have time to talk before entering the sex shop.

They were approaching the sex shop, "It's called Phunky Stuff?" Clare asked retorically. "Nice," Clare said rasing her eyebrow.

"I know, huh.." Kc smiled.

They walked around the store for thirty minutes at first looking at stuff and deciding what to buy.

Clare walked out of the dressing room in a school girl outfit. The skirt was too short for _anyone_, almost baring her buttcheeks. And the top was a thin and tight white crop top that tied together in the middle right beneath her boobs. The matching socks started right above her knees. She went and found Kc, "What do you think!" Clare said laughing.

Kc turned around and his innitial reaction was shocked but a second after he started laughing, "Oh my god! It's like nineth grade all over again!"

Clare started laughing too at the realization, "Oh god! And you wish I looked like this in nineth grade!"

Kc couldn't surpress his laughter, he didn't know why. Maybe because he was in a sex shop with his ex girld slash best friend slash ex girlfriend and best friend in a school girl uniform that was 10 sizes too small for any one that wasn't a hooker.

"If you wore that sexy little outfit and nineth grade that wouldn't have been safe for me." His facial expression grew serious, "I would have raped you, Clare." He looked at her plainly for a few seconds before they started dying in laughter again.

"Jenna for sure would have never came in the picture!" Clare said jokingly.

"Where did you_ find _that costume?" Kc asked all smiles.

"There's a roll playing section!"

"Can we pleeeeaaasssseeee try on matching costumes?"

"Sure Kc," Clare said laughing. She turned around and started skipping away, "Come on."

He watched her skipping and started whining, "Claaaare stoooop!" He made a creepy smile, "You're making me horny!"

She laughed at him and turned around. "I love those six dvds you're holding. Porn?"

"Us men get lonely some nights," He said.

"Oh. My. God!" She put her hands over her mouth and giggled shaking her head.

"You have no argument, Clare, you brought a vibrator to class."

"_Stoop_!"

He laughed and they walked over to the roleplaying costumes.

"I will love you_ foooreveeeerrr _if you'll be my hoe and you let me be your pimp!"

"ok ok ok!" Clare laughed. "Let's get a few matching costumes so I can take pictures!" She held up her camera.

"swagalicious."

Clare looked at Kc weirdly while grabbing the 'hoe' costume.

After trying on multiple costumes and taking 100 pictures they got back into their clothes.

"I say we reminisce on our freshman year and go look at sex toys," Clare smiled.

Kc winked at her, "Not so embarassed of your purple vibrator now?"

"Don't make fun of me!" They laughed and walked over to the toys section and started looking.

They were looking at toys for 30 minutes when Kc came about something that freaked him out, "it's a swing..." He said touching a 'sex swing' that was in a package and staring.

Clare giggled, "oooo!"

"That's so creepy! How would that even work?" He looked at her confused and weirded out.

Clare laughed, "I couldn't tell you Kc. Buy it and you'll find out."

"Not in a million years would I buy this thing!" Kc said and they laughed. "Clare do you want it? After your vibrator incident, and every thing that happened between you and me, in between we all know you're a FREAK!"

"Stoooooop! Quit making fun of me asshole!" She hit him.

"Calm down!" He laughed. "It's a joke!"

**xxxxxxx**

Alli had been waiting in the car for _forty five_ minutes and there was still no sign of Drew. She was getting extremely angry waiting for him while he was busy hitting on some girl down the beach. Alli grabbed the keys from the glove compartment and moved over into the drivers seat. She started the car and Drew's mix CD for the two of them to listen to on their beach drives started playing a happier song then she was feeling. She switched clicked through a few songs before Points of Authority by Likin Park started playing.

"This should do," She said and watched the waves ahead of her across the sand.

Alli waited another fifteen minutes for Drew. Now waiting for him for a total hour. She put the jeep in reverse and sped out of the parking lot and down the long road.

On her way back to the hotel she picked up her phone and called Clare, lowering the music.

"Hey Alli!"

"Clare, what are you doing right now? I just left the beach without Drew and I was hoping wherever you were had room for one more."

"You left Drew? And yeah I'm with Kc right now. We've been at this sex shop called phunky stuff a few blocks away from the hotel, like, _all_ day."

"Drew was too preoccupied to drive us home. What street is that on?"

Alli heard Clare and Kc talking but she could tell the reciever was covered. Then she heard the sound go back to normal and Clare coughed and clear her throat, "Liberty street."

"Ok. Thanks babyy. I'll put it in the gps!"

"See you soon," Clare said and they both hung up.

Alli drove to where Clare and Kc were, thinking over the days events. Drew flirted hardcore with their twenty five year old waitress at breakfast who was married. Every cute girl that walked by them at the beach when they were out of the water for beather, he would whistle at and holler things at them like a complete pig. Drew had even beeped at a few girls walking down the road on their way to the beach in Santa Barbara.

Clare and Kc were looking at the adult movies when Alli found them in the store.

"Buying porn together guys?" Alli laughed.

They turned around and smiled.

"They have the weirdest moves here Alli.. Look at this one," she handed Alli a dvd.

Alli looked at the dvd for a second and held it back out with her eyes squeezed shut, "OH MY GOD! Get this away from me!"

Kc laughed and took it from her, setting it back on the shelf.

"Explain to me, please, why you guys have been shopping at a sex shop for_ hours_!" Alli exclaimed with a giggle.

"Well everyone was out and I really wanted to come here," Kc shrugged innocently.

"God!" Alli said.

Kc swiftly grabbed the camera from Clare's hands and tossed it to Alli who didn't see that coming and barely caught it.

"Look at these pictures we took," said Kc.

Alli started filing through the pictures making weird faces at each one, "Oh.. my.. Um, is a vibrator this big even_ legal_? Dear god.." 

Kc and Clare looked at each other and laughed.

Alli kept going through the pictures and then she saw a picture of Kc and Clare posing in front of a mirror in costumes.

She tried not laugh but she couldn't help it, "Kc you wish this could be reality," Alli showed him a glance of the picture she was looking at where he was wearing a cop costume with the shirt unbuttoned and clare was in a orange jailbait dress with a zipper up the middle and high heels. The two's wrists were linked by one pair of pink furry hand cuffs and Kc was holding their hands at his waist. Clare looked really happy in the picture and she was laughing. Kc had on a creepy smile, clearly joking around.

"Obviously we were having fun," Clare giggled blushing.

"Yeah, I was enjoying myself," said Kc with his creep smirk.

Alli went through all the pictures making comments on almost every one before handing the camera back to them.

"So wait wait wait, why are you alone and why is Drew still at the beach?" Clare asked.

"Yeah, _where is _Drew?" Kc said with an eyebrow raised because Clare hadn't told him that Alli left Drew.

"He was being an annoying douche bag all day. He hit on _every single girl _that was breathing. It was incredibly nauseating!"

"So you just abandoned him in Santa Barbara for that..?" asked Kc.

"No. By the time we decided to head back he ran into another girl as we were grabbing our towels and he gave me his stuff and told me to head back to the jeep and he would be there in five minutes. And that he just wanted to say a few lines to this girl to get her name and number," Alli explained.

"continue.." said Clare.

"I waited in the jeep for an hour and there was no sign of him. He didn't even walk in sight of the jeep or run over and tell me anything. So I left."

"Alli! You have his phone! How's he going to get in touch with us? How's he going to get back?" Clare was worried.

"He could ask to use somebody's phone... but when we're done here I'll drive back down and bring him back.." Alli said aggravated. "But guys... he was such a douchebag today.. you have know idea. He started off so nice and sweet. He made a great mix CD for us to listen to on our drives to the beach and said it was because he wanted to have conversations with me on the drive instead of having our headphones in. Then he surprised me and told me he was brining me to a whole new beach in _Santa Barbara_, I mean that's just awesome.._ And _he took me out to breakfast. It felt like it was going to be a good day," Alli sighed. "But once he saw our waitress he turned into a total pig. He flirted with her every time her opened his mouth and it was obvious. She even told him she was too old for him and _married!"_

"How old was she?" Kc asked.

_"Twenty five!_ Drew's_ seventeen_ and he didn't even stop hitting on her when she said she was 25 and had a freaking _husband_. And I was also starting to like him," she said looking at Clare who didn't look suprised one single bit to hear that. "I thought maybe he felt a_ little _something for me but I guess not," she shrugged.

"Drew and I are guilty of being dogs," Kc said. "We show affection for someone and the minute someone else comes along we show the same affection to them too. Just like a legit dog. They rub up on your leg and then once someone else enters the room they run over to them."

"That's exactly what Drew is," said Alli and then there was a moment of silence. "Dear lord, you're just like that too!" She laughed and then Clare did too.

Kc narrowed his eyes, "I'll kill you guys."


	8. Chapter 8

Drew had called Kc while they were still in the sex shop and he blew up yelling but then explained that he wouldn't need a ride or anything and he would be back at the hotel later. So Alli happily didn't go back to Santa Barbara and instead went out with Jenna and Clare to dinner and to go to a club afterwards.

It was 1:30 and the club was closing at two and Alli had a buzz going as well as Clare and Jenna did. Clare and Jenna spent their time at the club dancing with each other and other girls who were having girls' night out too. Jenna did decide to dance with a few guys because of her distant and falling apart relationship with Kc, but she only danced with three.

Alli was currently dancing with a boy from Degrassi named Owen. He was rumored around school to be dating Anya on and off but she had left for the army a while ago and he seemed to just be looking for a good time tonight.

Alli was dancing against Owen to Bananas by Ray J. She was nit quite fond of the song but in the club it suddenly sounded amazing. Alli and Owen were both sweating after dancing with only each other for the last hour without a break. Their dancing had only gotten dirtier by each song and Alli was very sexually attracted to Owen.

Owen had been kissing on Alli's neck and she even looked up bewtween every other song for a wet tongue kiss from him. The whole time they were dancing he had been running his hands over her and gradually started running his hands up her body and up to her chest to feel her boobs and he even squeezed down hard on them a few times. Owen dared to run his hand down below her waist twice, only making Alli want him more.

Alli could see Jenna and Clare getting there things together and finishing two more shots so she knew they were leaving in a minute.

Alli looked back up at Owen, "You're coming home with me tonight."

He leaned down and started kissing her. After a few seconds he turned her around and they continuted to tongue each other while grinding against each other's fronts.

After two minutes of heated dancing, kissing, and hands running over shoulders,

backs, and down their chests Jenna walked over and interuppted.

"I hate to be the cockblock right now but we're leaving," Jenna said.

Alli looked at Jenna, "It's fine." She looked back at Owen, "He's coming back to the suite with me anyway."

**xxxxxxx**

When they got back to the hotel Clare changed and her and Eli went to go sneak into the pool downstairs because it was closed. Jenna sat on her back deck and Kc and Drew were in Drew's room.

Alli and Owen were still standing at the entrance of the suite in the living room. Alli was against the wall and Owen had his hands placed flat on the wall on either side of her head as Alli gripped his sides. The two had been making out for a couple minutes when Alli pulled away.

"Should I entertain you with something or cook you something?" Alli asked. "Or should we get straight down to business?" she said with flirty eyes.

Owen placed a hand firmly on her butt and whispered in her ear, "Right now I just wanna fuck you.

Alli grabbed his other hand and led him to her bedroom. They kicked off their shoes and Alli hopped onto the bed, sitting down on the side. Her and Owen didn't break eye contact as he removed his belt and took off his shirt. Alli became flustered and amazed by his beautiful chest.

He looked at her biting his lip and she gave him one more flirtly look before reaching foward and unbuttoning his pants. Alli pulled them down a little and Owen finished taking them off for her along with his blue stripped boxers. Alli looked at his hard length and became amazed again, it was clean and _big. _She reached out and stroked it for a minute before Owen stepped as close to the bed as he could and Alli licked the tip teasingly. He took his hand and placed it on the back of her head gently pushing her foward a little. Alli's mouth slid around Owen's length and almost all the way down.

Alli continued to work Owen's shaft for eight minutes while he made low and quiet noises and his breath fell short and then he put his hand on her chin and removed her mouth from him. She slid her dress down her hips and Owen finsihed taking it off and tossed it across the room before leaning down and furosiously kissing and sucking her neck. All the while Alli was jerking him. After a few minutes Owen reached back and unhooked her strapless bra. Alli tossed it to the side.

Owen lightly kissed her neck once more and then he left a trail from her neck to her shoulder and down to her collar bone. He kissed over right below the center of her neck and down between her boobs. He sucked and bit on both of her nipples and then Alli laid back on the bed and he kissed down her stomach to the wasitline of her sexy black lace panties. He took them in his teeth and slid his hands down her legs as he pulled her panties to her knees. Owen started kissing from her knee and up her leg as he pulled her panties all the way off. He took her legs and put them over his shoulders as he teasingly kissed both of her inner thighs multiple times. He stopped and breathed on her clit and placed a long single soft kiss right abover her slit. Owen heard Alli's breath stop. Then he began licking her pussy fast, all over just the right places. Alli made soft moans that made Owen work harder for even more of a reaction from her even though she was already enjoying it. After a few minutes of Alli getting head from Owen, her legs were folded around his neck and shaking uncontrollably and her moans were loud and long.

Owen stood up and Alli's legs fell limblessly before she climbed up to the pillows and laid down. It was pitch black so she couldn't see Owen perfectly, barely at all, but she felt him get on the bed and she felt him kneeling between her knees that were spread over the blankets. It got quiet and the two of them felt turned on by their sweating and hearing each other's short breath louder than normal. Owen crawled over Alli, taking her breath away completely, and he put a hand on her face and kissed her, letting her taste herself.

"Wait..." Alli said quiet and breathless. She reached over into the nightstand and grabbed a gold condom. "Here."

Owen took it without argument but Alli heard him sigh before he sat on his knees to put it on. Alli was on the pill but she didn't know how many girls Owen had been with before.

As he slipped it on he teasingly licked at her g-spot and he felt Alli's legs shudder helplessly.

Owen crawled back up to her putting a hand down on the bed and putting his other on his shaft to direct himself into Alli who was dripping wet. He entered and the moment he was all the way in the both of them moaned together as he started thrusting with amazing movement. Owen was making Alli feel like no other guy had ever pleasured her before.

**xxxxxxx**

Drew and Kc were sitting in the kitchen trying to eat but all they could hear was Owen and Alli who had been in Alli's room moaning for over an hour. Eli and Clare had come back upstairs, soaked from the pool, fifteen minutes ago and went in their room. A few minutes later there were moans from them too.

Jenna walked into the kitchen, both boys had already thought she was sleeping but she was still in her club outfit and Drew and Kc looked her up and down and both admitted in their heads she looked sexy as all hell. "Guys, I'm tired and there's no way I'll be able to sleep with_ this_," Jenna said refferring to the moaning, and even little _screams_ coming from Alli. "I'm going to spend the night with Marisol and Katie. I would only be able to stand this if I knew I was getting any action.." She glanced at Kc for what seemed like a whole minute of a firey stare to him. "But I know I'm most likey not. So I'll see you guys tomorrow morning."

"Good night Jenna," Drew said.

"See ya," said Kc getting a can of soda.

Jenna smiled at them and left.

"Duuuude, how much longer do we have to deal with this?" Drew exclaimed.

"How much longer can Alli and Owen possibly go?" said Kc.

"IM SAYING!"

Kc took a bite of the quesadilla he made, "There's no escaping this.." He groaned sounding helpless.

"Wait til they're done though.. I swear I'm gonna _kill_ Alli for leaving me at the beach today. Fuck, I wish I would've heard her come in earlier..."

"You know.. You two liked each other_ this _morning," Kc gave Drew a weird look.

"Not any more. She's a fucking _cunt. _I can't even deal with her bro," he paused for a second and listened to the moaning. "And she's a fucking whore dude."

"So are you," Kc laughed jokingly.

"Yeah but she's a.. a chick. She can't do this shit!"

"You have double standards bro," said Kc with a mouth full.

"Yeah, well, double standards are how it is.." Drew said rolling his eyes with the thought of Alli. He pondered for a moment why he _didn't_ feel the tiniest bit jealous but then the thought slipped his mind.

Eli and Clare's moaning completely died down a few minutes after Drew's statement about double standards and then Kc and Drew had to listen to Owen and Alli, fifteen minutes later, have an orgasm simutaneously. Their moans were even louder and more passionate then before and then they just stopped.

"YES!" Kc and Drew said at the same time.

"Finally it's over!" Drew exclaimed.

"You going in there to talk to her?" Kc asked.

"I'll giver them a few minutes to recover. Last thing I want to see a naked Owen..." He shuddered at the thought.

After 10 minutes Alli and Drew walked out of her bedroom and walked to the pool room where they saw Kc and Drew sitting.

"Oh. Hi guys.." Alli said with a straight face.

"Hey Alli, Owen," Kc said from inside the pool as he hung over the edge.

"Alli," Drew said from a chair.

"Hey guys," Owen said feeling a little tension between Alli and Drew.

Drew nodded at Owen.

"I'm guessing you're mad at me," Alli said to Drew and she folded her arms together under her chest.

_"Mad?" _Drew said exaggerated and he stood up walking closer to him with every word, "You. Think. I'm. _Mad?" _He stood few inches from her face, "You're a_ BITCH_!" Drew spat at her.

Alli had a disgusted face on as Drew was only inches away from hers infuriated. She pushed him away and scoffed.

"No, I'm not mad! I'M FURIOUS!" He got in her face.

"Um.. Alli I'll see you later. This doesn't seem like a good time. I'll call you or text you soon. We need to do this again," He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Alli considered trying to get him to stay but she realized she didn't want him here for this, "Yeah.. bye Owen. I had fun, thanks."

They waited until Owen was a few seconds out of the room.

"You're a pig," Alli said angry and she stepped around him.

Kc jumped out of the pool.

Drew grabbed Alli's wrist before she even made it five steps away from him and he spun her around and let go of her, "Why would you strand me in Santa Barbara Alli? I don't know that city at all, I don't even know this state, fuck it.. I don't even know this_ country_! Do you know how fucking heated I was, I can't believe you would do that! Plus it was kind of embarassing to tell the girl I was trying to_** FUCK, **_that I was _left _there," He exaggereated the word fuck, he spat it at her, and screamed it.

"YOU'RE A _PIG_!" She screamed back at him! "YOU MADE MY WHOLE TIME WITH YOU TODAY ANNOYING FUCKING BULLSHIT. YOU WERE ACTING LIKE A FUCKING LOWLIFE BEEPING AT GIRLS AND GETTING HORNY AT ANY GIRL WHO COULD FUCKING WALK. AND THEN YOU TOLD ME TO WAIT A _FEW_ MINUTES FOR YOU AND I WAITED A FUCKING_ HOUR _BUT YOU WERE TOO BUSY TRYING TO GET LAID! SO YOU WANNA TALK ABOUT BEING_** FURIOUS**_? I WAS JUST AS MAD, ASSHOLE!"

Eli and Clare came running into the pool room, looking like they had been sleeping.

Drew scoffed at her yelling, "Shut the_** FUCK **_up!" There was a short pause in which the two looked at each other with complete anger. "But I think you should know that even though you had the _audacity _to abadon me there, _just_ as I was starting to _like _you, I have to thank you for it because I got fucked by that girl when we went back to her apartment and it was the best fuck I'll probaby _ever_ have in my whole entire life!"

Alli became even more raged from him telling her to shut the fuck up and then throwing it in her face that she apparently did him a favor. She stared at him with her nostrils flaring for a few seconds before she screamed and shoved him _hard_ into the pool.

"Shit...!" Kc exclaimed rubbing the back of his head as they watched Drew hit the bottom and float for a few seconds before coming back up. More angry than before he started coming out of the pool at the same time as Alli was shouting at him..

"AND YOU PROBABLY KNOW I WAS FUCKED TONIGHT TOO. PROBABLY BETTER THAN YOU'LL EVER BE!"

Drew stomped over to her and before he had the chance to say anything she slapped him straight across the face.

"ALLI!" Kc screamed and him and him and Eli started running over to where Drew and Alli were standing on the side of the pool to get them away from each other. But they didn't get there before Drew pushed Alli and she fell into a chair.

"Drew, STOP!" Eli exlaimed and stood in front of Drew with his hands on his shoulders.

"I'm good man.." Drew said. "I'm going to fucking bed," he started to walk away with Eli walking next to him rubbing his eyes.

"UGH!" Alli got up and tried lunging herself at him but Kc grabbed her by her waist.

"ALLI, QUIT IT!" Kc said. "This is gonna get too violent!"

Alli started crying in anger, regret, and a little bit of sadness too as she watched Eli and Drew leave.

Clare stood at the pool with her hands over her face, "Oh my god..."

Alli scoffed a slight laugh.

"Come on Alli, let's go into your room," Clare said.

"I'm coming too.." said Kc knowing Eli could handle Drew who seemed to just want to go lay down.

Alli and Kc walked over to clare. Kc put his arms around both girls and they walked to Alli's room.

**xxxxxxx**

Drew fell asleep thirty minutes later while watching TV in his room with Eli. Eli walked into the Alli's room where her, Clare, and Kc were sitting. Alli was calmed down but her eyes were still completely red and swollen and she had tear stains on her face.

Eli walked over and sat on the bed with them.

"I can't even believe that happened. I can't believe he pushed me..."

"Listen, I know he's a guy and he pushed you so it looks worse then if it was like.. Clare but you pushed him too-"

"Twice," Kc said interupting Eli.

"And you slapped him in the face. You're just as wrong as he is," Eli said. "Neither of you should have laid a hand on each other."

Alli put her face in her hands for a couple seconds. "I fucked up guys... He wouldn't have pushed me if I didn't touch him first... I encouraged it. I shouldn't have even done that in the first place.. He just_ really irritates _me.. Not that that's a good excuse or anything.." Alli sighed, "I _really_ fucked up," she repeated.

"You both fucked up, Alli," Clare said.

"I have to go say sorry!" Alli started to get off the bed but Kc grabbed her.

"Stop.. Give him a few days and then apologize," Kc said.

"Just wait," Eli said. "He'll say sorry eventually too."

Alli fell into her pillows, "Guys he said he was just started to like me... Fuck.." she sighed.

The other three exchanged sad glances for Alli.

"He'll come around," said Eli unsure if he actually would start to like her like that again.


	9. Chapter 9

Alli woke up and brushed through her hair and put it in a bun on top of her head. She walked to the bathroom and brushed her teeth before heading to the kitchen to see what all her roommates were up to.

When she got to the kitchen, which was where she everyone always seemed to be, she noticed all of them there except Drew.

"Morning Alli," said Eli.

"Heeeere you go," Kc said handing her a steaming cup of coffee that looked like he had just made it.

"Feeling better Alli?" asked Clare concerned, like she always was when it came to her close friends.

"Yeah. I'm just kinda worried I took it way too far last night," she sighed and shrugged and sat next to Jenna at the three stools. Clare sat on the other side of Jenna and Kc and Eli stood on the other side of the counter. "And I'm sorry you guys..."

"Drew told me what happened when I got back this morning," Jenna said not sure what to think of the whole fight right now.

"Oh... Um, where is he by the way?" Alli asked as she took a drink of the coffee Kc made for her.

"Uh, he went to the beach," said Eli. "to surf a little."

Alli wished was surfing today but today she didn't want to without Drew. She sighed to herself and rested her head on her hand.

"Um ok. What are today's plans?" Alli asked.

"Well we figured the five of us would walk around shopping all day and grab some lunch in between. Drew's going to come home and then at four we're all going to Griffith Park," said Eli.

"Griffith Park?" Alli asked.

"We're gonna have a barbeque there!" Jenna said excitedly. "And we'll get to see the hollywood sign!"

"No way!" said Alli smiling big, her mood suddenly lifted.

"How cool is that?" exclaimed Clare.

"This is awesome," said Alli. Plus she would get to go shopping with all of them and get her mind of last night's fight that almost got violent. Bad enough it had to get physical.

"Then go get ready!" Kc laughed.

Alli looked at her roommates who were all already ready. She showered her body, but not her hair so she wouldn't have to straighten her waves and hold up the group, Alli put on a plain black short sleevless dress that she brought for the club but she put on a jean vest, a chunky necklace, and flip flops and made it look casual.

Alli walked back into the kitchen only twenty minutes later, "All ready."

"I was just making you a hotpocket so you wouldn't be starving before we grab lunch," giggled Jenna as she gestured to the working microwave.

"Thanks hun," said Alli.

**xxxxxxx**

One and half hours later at lunch every one was getting along fine. Even kc and Jenna were getting along perfectly and joking with each other. They were bound to have a few nice days together, they were in love once after all and have a baby together.

"How's Tyson?" Eli asked Kc and Jenna.

"Aw, I miss him so much," said Jenna and she made a puppy dog face.

"He's doing great," Kc said smiling proudly. "It sucks being away from him this long though. I can't imagine how much I'll be missing him by the time we get back home. He's the only reason I'm happy to go back."

"How cute," Clare giggled.

Their waitress came over with a big platter and set all their dishes in front of them.

"I don't think I'll be able to finish this!" laughed Jenna.

Everybody's plates were gigantic.

"Speak for youself!" said Eli and Kc at the same time digging in. The girls all looked at each other and laughed.

"Ok. Let's eat as fast as we can, but not too fast! And then finish off our shopping. We have to be back at the suite by three. So that's three hours. We'll meet Drew there, he'll get ready, we'll do whatever we need to and hopefully leave by four," said Clare repeating the plan to her roommates.

Eli laughed, "We know, Clare, relax."

"Sorry! I'm just a bit of a control freak."

"Speaking of being a freak!" said Kc and him and Alli exchanged a devious smirk.

"Did you show off that new rabbit vibrator you bought at that store yesterday?" Alli smiled and watched as Eli threw a hand over his heart and started choking on his food.

"Oh my god!" Jenna exclaimed.

After a few more seconds Eli stopped choking and took a long drink of water.

"Um, vibrator? You bought a vibrator yesterday?" Eli asked Clare.

Clare laughed, "Kinda."

"She sure did," said Kc.

"ooooo! Clare!" said Jenna.

"A Rabbit vibrator?" said Eli with a weak voice.

Clare laughed at this question too, "Uh huh."

"Rabbit vibrator's are... pretty.." Eli said with the same weak and squeaky voice.

"Oh my god Kc you and Alli have no idea what you just did to Eli by telling him his girlfriend is now in possesion of a sex toy!" Jenna laughed until she too started choking a little bit.

Clare looked at Eli, "It's pink with a bit of leapord print. It's even water proof too," she said.

Eli groaned and looked down at his plate, "Don't tell me these things, Clare, while you still don't have any intentions of getting fucked!"

Every one at the table laughed except for Eli.

"Did you happen to buy anything else?" Eli squeaked.

"I bought a role playing costume and some lingerie," said Clare.

"Me and Kc saw her in her little cute outfits," said Alli. "Wait til you seeeee her! You'll never be that horny again in your life."

Eli started coughing again, "I get to see?" He asked with a light of hope in his eyes.

Clare giggled at how cute her boyfriend was, "I don't know, we'll see." She put her hand on his chin and gave him a kiss through her smile and his awe.

"Aw!" Jenna snapped a picture.

"Jenna!" Clare giggled.

"Now you have something to remember this moment where you almost shocked your boyfriend into a coma!" Jenna giggled.

**xxxxxxx**

Drew got home from the beach and was getting along with every one fine but completely acting like Alli was invisible, like she didn't exist at all. Unfortunately for them, they had to ride in the same car all the way to Griffith Park. Drew had another mix Cd he made in the stereo of the car, it had all angry music on it which was making Alli's temper towards him rise. And rapidly.

"Drew, can we talk?" Alli asked.

Drew didn't answer, he didn't say a word or even make a noise. If she hadn't known better she would have thought he didn't even hear her.

"Are you going to act like a _child_ and give me the silent treatment?"

Drew smiled for a quick second and scoffed. It was things like that, that she said, that _weren't_ going to make him talk to her any time soon.

"Drew... come on. We really should talk about what happened last night. We put our _hands on each other... _Drew, Please.."

Once again he didn't respond he just turned the music up high. Alli retaliated by turning it back down.

"Don't you think after last night we need to talk this through?"

Drew only held his finger on the volume UP button, blasting it so the whole country could hear. When he removed his finger Alli reached out to try and turn it down but Drew grabbed her hand and flung it away.

"God! You're an ass Drew! I just wanna talk to you! I made a mistake last night and I should't have let things go that far. _You're in the wrong too_! Can you just say something to me?" Alli was screaming as loud as she could over the music. She hated being ignored especially when she cared about some one and as much, as she was in denial.. she knew a part of her cared about Drew. A tear slipped from her eye and she instantly whiped it away and looked out her open window, ending the conversation.

When the crew got to the Park Alli and Drew acted like they didn't have that conversation and they all walked around for an hour and by a little after five they were sitting down at a big picnik table having a bbq. Drew was on the grill and the rest of them were sitting down. Kc and Eli occasionally helped Drew. Every one was making jokes, talking, and laughing.

"Wait wait wait!" Eli was dying of laughter. "You guys are seriously telling me Clare used to wear a uniform to school_ every day _in the nineth grade?"

"Oh my god! It's horrifying just thinking about it, stop you guys!"

Eli held his stomach trying to surpress his laughter but he couldn't help it.

"I didn't know about the uniform either!" said Jenna who began to laugh along with Eli.

"She also had glasses and hair down to her fucking ass that she wore up every single day," Kc said chuckling.

"Clare, all these things that I didn't know about you are suddenly coming out!" Drew said laughing.

"Oh and you three missed the vibrator incident!" Alli exclaimed.

"YOU THREE WILL NEVER LET ME LIVE THAT DOWN!" Clare shrieked horrified.

"Clare, I love the old you!" Eli laughed.

"What else happened before I came along?" Jenna laughed.

"Johnny.." Alli said gazing off.

"I was at Degrassi while you were dating him," Jenna said.

Drew raised an eyebrow waiting for what Alli was going to say about this Johnny guy that was apparently her ex.

"No no, I mean, Johnny!" Alli pointed to a boy with short blond hair off in the distance at picnik table eating with his friends.

Everyone looked over.

"Shit!" said Kc with a smile.

"Do we say hi?" asked Clare.

"I guess..." said Alli not acting on it though.

"YO JOHNNY!" Kc screamed.

Johnny looked over and saw the group and waved. At the same time Alli and Johnny got up from the table. Alli watched as he walked towards her across the grass with the sun going down in back of him. His hands were in his pockets and he was smiling uncontrollably at her. Johnny watched Alli walk across the grass barefoot. That was something he noticed when they were dating. She never wore shoes unless it was absolutly required. He found it adorable about her, it was something he liked. She walked towards him in the shortest ripped and torn and destroyed shorts he had ever seen and a tight thin pink v neck. Her sexy leppord print bra showed through and the shirt didn't cover her silver dangly belly button ring and her shorts were too low down to cover her whole tattoo. He had seen the piercing and the tattoo before. He noticed Alli had definetly grown up by her choice of outfit. She used to never show neither body marks. Johnny hadn't changed at all but he noticed change all over Alli. She didn't look like little innocent Backwoods Bhandari anymore. Her hair was longer than ever and she parted it in the middle now. Alli was a whole new person.

The two met in the middle and just looked at each other smiling for a few seconds.

"Johnny."

"Alli."

Their smiles never abandoned their faces.

"It's been a while," Alli said as she reached out and wrapped one of her fingers around a few strands of Johnny's short hair, "I was hoping you would keep this short.."

"Well I did," He reached up to where her finger was playing with his hair and took her hand in his. "I'm thinking about letting it grow out again though."

"I like it better short."

She didn't think for a moment about letting go of Johnny's hand.

The group watched from afar.

"Awwwwww!" said Clare. "Guys, it's first loves seeing each other again!"

"I _knoooow_! Could it get any cuter?" Jenna asked retorically as she clasped her hands together.

"Alli never even mentioned a Johnny guy to me," Eli said with an eyebrow raised as he watched the two interact.

"Johnny's this awesome dude, bro! She was_ really _in love with the kid!" Kc said.

"Could it get any more disgusting?" Drew said watching Alli play with this guy's hair.

They watched as Johnny took Alli's hand.

"Oh my goooooooood!" Clare and Jenna said in unison.

"I guess it can get cuter!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Alli, you're friends are watching," said Johnny as he nodded towards the group.

"So are yours," said Alli as she glanced at Johnny's group. She automatically noticed two guys in the group she recognized from almost two years ago at degrassi, Lucas and Bruce. "You're still friends with Lucas and Bruce the Moose?" Alli giggled.

"Of course," Johnny chuckled. "Still hanging out with Kc and Jenna? And is that... Clare?" Johnny raised his eyebrows and looked back to Alli. "She's sure changed."

"How could I not still be hanging out with them?" Alli giggled, again, trying to hide her excitement and act natural and sexy. It was working well though, Johnny couldn't tell her heart was racing and she was overly happy.

"You look a completely different person, Alli," Johnny directed their hands to his waist and Alli put a finger around one of his belt loops while still holding his hand and she stepped closer to him.

"I don't know how much longer I can watch this interaction guys. I'm not sure I want to see them have sex right here," Drew complained.

"Quiet Debbie Downer!" Jenna snapped.

"Is that good or bad?" Alli asked.

"Both."

She laughed slightly, "I don't think I understand."

"You're still beautiful. You're even more sexy now that you look like you have your appearance figured out - unlike a year ago when you were confused about_ every thing_ - You always had a nice face though," he winked. "But do I still know this Alli? Or did her personality change too?" Johnny smiled.

Alli could feel her heart racing at his touch, his flirty comments, and just the fact that she was standing in front of him a year later. In her mind this was like a miracle.

"You still know me. My personalities had a little tweaking though. I'm even better," she laughed.

"If you're more amazing then you were before I don't know if I'll be able to handle another minute talking to you without falling back in love with you," he smiled at her.

_"Well, _I don't know if I'll be able to handle another sweet line like that without falling back in love with _you," _She giggled again.

"Hm. Where did you learn _your_ lines from?" Johnny asked chuckling.

"From the best. You," Alli smirked.

"At least something good came from our relationship," Johnny laughed.

"Hey!" She laughed too. "There were a few good things in our relationship. Liiiiike, we had sex a few times-"

"But then you decided you weren't ready for it so we stopped."

"nudes-"

"And then I sent them out."

She narrowed her eyes jokingly at him, "We loved eachother..." she said softly.

Johnny looked her in the eyes smiling for a few seconds before responding. "But we broke up for good anyways."

Alli felt her heart crack and sink to the pit of her stomach with the reminder of their sad break up mentioned. She tried not to show her rekindled hurt on her face in her body, "All things come to an end."

"So... You dating any of those guys over there? Not Kc, the other two," Johnny said knowing Alli would never date some one Clare once did.

"No. Clare's dating the more darker one. The other boy's single," Alli said.

"How did Clare go from jock to emo boy? And how is she possibly friends with that backstabber?" Johnny laughed. "I'm sorry. It just came out," he smiled. Johnny didn't like Jenna from when he first met her when she and Alli conjured up a plan to get the whole school to know he had an STI.

"It's fine. Jenna knows what she did wrong but it's a year later and she changed. And Clare can't hold a grudge. Plus, she's in love with that boy Eli over there so she couldn't care less about Jenna and Kc's relationship. Who by the way, have a baby now," Alli explained.

"What?" Johnny laughed. "You're kidding!"

"Not at all!" She smiled. "What about you? Still dating Kayla?" Alli asked.

"No. We broke up about two months ago," Johnny shrugged. "You know how I suck with relationships!"

Alli smiled at him, glad to hear he wasn't seeing anybody.

"What happened with you and that lowlife Dave Turner?" Johnny asked with a smirk.

"Nothing. Him and Sadie are still dating. We're not that close any more but he's still a friend. By the way, I'm sure he'd care to disagree with you calling him a lowlife."

"I'm sure he _would. _But it's good to hear he never got a chance with you," said Johnny.

Alli laughed nervously. "No one did exactly. You were my first and last boyfriend."

"So I'm you're only boyfriend, the only guy who has your nudes, the guy you ever loved, the only guy you ever kissed, and the only guy you've ever had sex with?"

Alli laughed. "Woaaaah there! Just because I haven't had a boyfriend doesn't mean nothing's happened. By the way, you know me and Kc kissed before, remember?" She giggled.

"Yeah, slipped my mind. And who are you fucking if there's been other guys?" Johnny laughed.

"Currently I'm not having sex with anyone," Alli laughed. "And I've only slept with two other guys."

"Glad to hear that," Johnny chuckled.

"I'm not even going to ask about your sex life now, I know you would just lie to me," Alli smirked.

"I lied about being a virgin so you would feel more comfortable and I wouldn't hurt you," Johnny smiled. "Still won't let that go, huh?"

"I let it go," Alli laughed.

"I can't believe no one's scooped you up and made you their girlfriend since we broke up, Bhandari."

"Complications always get in the way when it comes to guys," Alli shrugged.

Johnny let go of her hand Alli took her finger from his belt loop. He put his arms around her waist and brought her even closer. Alli rested her hands on his shoulders and they gazed at each other for a moment.

"There's so much to.." Johnny became flustered by her right now and their memories from a long time ago. "I don't know.. talk about or whatever... We missed out a whole year of each other.

"We did. And we could always catch up... you know.. If you wanna."

"Of course I do," Johnny said looking down at her perfect lips before smiling again and looking back up to her beautiful eyes.

"What are you doing in California?" Alli asked.

"I moved down here a month ago. Bruce and Lucas bought an apartment down here three weeks before and they asked me to come move in with them."

Alli's expression grew sad, "So you're not in Canada anymore..?"

"Nope," he took note of her sad face. "Alli, come on, don't deprive me of that beautiful smile just yet. I just got it back!"

Alli tried not to giggle.

Johnny smiled and Alli smiled back as she wrapped her hands around the back of his neck.

"So.. I'm in California for four more weeks. Do you plan on taking me out or meeting up with me any time in those weeks?"

"Of course," he smiled and took his phone from his back pocket. "Put your number in here, backwoods."

They stepped away from each other as Alli put in her number. _God, he's beautiful, _Alli thought. Her hands were shaking.

"You ok?" Johnny asked with a slight laugh.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You're shaking Alli."

Alli laughed nervously and handed his phone back to him, "Yeah. It's nothing, just feeling shakey today.. I guess."

"Nervous?" Johnny laughed.

"No!" Alli said defensively and added a laugh after.

Johnny just looked at her and smiled and brought her back into his embrace.

"About what happened eight months ago.. when I ran away.. I caused you some trouble and-" Alli started.

"Let's not talk about that... It was a while ago, I'm sure you're doing fine with your family now," Johnny interuppted. "And I'm not mad."

"I'm just embarassed about it, you know..?" Alli's face cringed.

"It's months later, Alli!" Johnny chuckled. "It's no big deal now." He paused, "But I am sorry I ratted you out to your brother."

Alli laughed, "I'm still a little mad about _that one_! But I'm over it I guess," she smiled.

"I was only doing it in your best interest," They gazed at each other just smiling until Clare and Kc approached them.

"What's up KC?" Him and Kc gave daps laughing.

"It's good to see you man!"

"You too dude!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Don't forget about me," Clare said with a laugh.

Johnny laughed and they hugged, "Oh I wouldn't, Clare!" he said with a sarcastic tone.

"Well Drew's done grilling every thing, you coming to eat Alli?" Clare asked.

"Yeah," she smiled at Johnny. "You'll call me so we can meet up?"

"Of course," he responded with a slight laugh.

"Oh dude! You should come over our suite soon! It's amazing bro," Kc said in his usual happy go lucky attitude.

"Totally, I'll talk to Alli about it when I call her tomorrow," Johhny gave Alli a reassuring smile and watched as her cheeks turned red.

**xxxxxxx**

The group stood at the top of a tower, one side over looking the hills and the hollywood sign and the other showing a great view of the city all lit up.

Eli and Clare leaned on each other with their arms around one another looking at the city and giggling and whispering things.

Kc and Jenna were in a quiet conversation too. They both had their hands on the edge and Kc slid his hand over and covered hers with his. Jenna looked up and smiled with hope. Kc stared out and smiled too.

Alli and Drew stood awkwardly next to each other a few feet apart. Neither of them were enjoying this moment which was supposed to be romantic for couples apparently. The slow music in the background wasn't helping at all.

After a few more minutes of listening to the other two couples act all giggly and happy Drew rolled his eyes and walked across the floor as he stared at the hollywood sign instead. He was pissed off but he knew at the moment he had no reason angry. Kc, Jenna, Eli, and Clare were all expecting him to put his differences with Alli aside for one night so they could all go out as a group. Alli hadn't even bothered him all night except for in the car, but that was hours ago now, but he just got mad easily.

From the corner of his eye he saw someone approach him and a breeze come in and lightly blow their hair. He turned to see Alli and looked back ahead of his vision.

"Hey," she leaned over the edge of the tower and gazed at the dark sky that was covered in stars tonight. It was a sight she hadn't seen yet in California. There wasn't that many stars here. Alli always enjoyed gazing at them, when she was having a problem back home it relaxed her.

Drew didn't respond he just smiled quickly and sarcastically.

"I apologize for what happened last night, I had a few drinks earlier at the club and let's face it.. I wasn't exactly sober so I wasn't thinking about what I was doing or that I was hurting you. I was wrong to take the argument further than it had to go, especially right when we were doing so well trying not to get_ too _under eachother's skin," Alli told him.

Drew sighed and didn't say anything for a few seconds but Alli tried being patient with him because aruging with him wasn't in the question. Either was hitting him again, that was an absolute no. And she also realized annoying him and pressuring him to talk to her or accept her apology didn't want to make him do either of those any more that he already didn't.

Drew knew her apology was sincere and it was nice of her but he was still mad at what happened and if he faked to her that every thing was ok he would just blow up eventually.

"Just give me a little time to cool off..." Drew said quietly.

Alli was greatful she even got a response from him. And he was acting just as calm as she was. She had been almost fearful that he would scream at her, for trying to get through to him, right now when the other four were enjoying their time with each other so much right now.

"Ok.." Alli said. She still wished that they could go back to how they were two days ago though, right now. But she would wait. "I understand."


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh my god, I can't do this!" Eli covered his face with his hands. Him, Kc, and Alli stood outside the bathroom door as Clare sat in the bath.

Kc and Alli looked at eachother then to him and laughed.

"Clare! What's going on?" Alli exclaimed annoyed.

"I don't think I'm doing this right-" The three of them heard Clare cut herself off with a moan.

"Guess she got it working!" Said Kc.

Clare moaned again and Kc and Alli threw their hands over their mouths.

"Oh god!" Eli ran away from them as Clare began moan, doing her best to stay quiet in the bathtub with the rabbit.

Kc and Alli nearly fell to the ground laughing before running from the bathroom.

The three of them stumbled into the living room where Jenna and Drew were playing Kc's xbox. Eli was blushing and Kc and Alli were in laughing fits.

Drew paused the game, "Did we miss something..?"

Alli plopped down in a chair.

Eli sat down on the couch with Drew and Jenna, "Kc and Alli forced Clare to test out her new rabbit vibrator. Then we all stood outside the bathroom door and waited for her reaction.."

Drew chuckled, "I don't wanna know the rest!"

"There isn't much after that, man!" Kc laughed. "We just heard her.. you know.. making a few noises and it was funny dude!" He sat down on Alli's lap.

"Maybe for you! Do you know what I do to have been in the tub with her at that moment?" Eli asked.

Everyone laughed at him, he was always sexually frustrated because of Clare.

Alli's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and shrieked.

"Who is it?" Jenna asked.

"It's JOHNNY!"

"Well answer it! It's been like four days since the day you saw him!" Jenna said.

"Three..." Alli blushed. "Guess I've been waiting for this phone call a little too anxiously!" Alli said referring to how she had been counting the days. "Hello?" she said picking up the phone.

"Hey Alli," Johnny said to her.

"Hey you!"

"What are you up to?" He asked.

"Nothing much just-" She pushed Kc to the ground.

"HEY!" Kc said before getting up and sitting in the other chair.

"at my hotel room with every one. What are you doing?"

"Sitting at home about to go out for chinese with Lucas and Bruce_, buut _I would much rather hang out with you right now so what do you think?" Johnny chuckled.

"I think you should come be with me," Alli giggled.

Drew rolled his eyes and unpaused the game.

"Drew!" Jenna exclaimed. "You could've warned me!"

**xxxxxxx**

Johnny and Alli sat under a canbana on the beach at her hotel. They were sitting in two chairs facing the water with a table in between them.

"Being in California is surreal, huh?" asked Johnny.

Alli looked at him and gazed as he continuted to stare ahead. "Being with you right now is the most surreal thing that's ever happened to me."

Johnny chuckled and Alli smiled and looked back at the water.

Johnny played with top of his empty beer bottle that sat on the table and Alli sucked down the rest of hers before laying it next to his.

"Wanna come up to my suite with me? You can see every one plus it's fit for a king up there," she smiled at him.

"Ok, let's go."

The two walked to Alli's building with their arms around eachother and stepped in the elevator.

Johnny leaned against the wall in the elevator and Alli stood against the one opposite him.

Alli smiled and a smirk grew on Johnny's face. He gestured with his hand for her to come over to him. She pressed the number of her floor and walked over to him. When Alli was in reach of him Johnny put his hands on her hips and hastily pulled her towards him. Without a thought she fell into his body and layed her lips on his. Johnny ran his hands down to Alli's butt and he pushed her bottom half even more into him while slipping tongue deep into her mouth.

They made out for the minute it took to get to the sixth floor and even though Alli was terribly afraid of elevators, when it made the slight drop, she didn't screech like she normally did. She kissed him harder and almost jumped on him to wrap her legs around his waist. The doors slid open and they kissed for a few more seconds.

"Comon," Alli giggled. She stepped away and grabbed his hand before leading him out of the elevator and into the suite where the gang was sitting in the kitchen eating dinner.

"Hey you guys!" Said Alli obviously happy. She felt she had 'My exboyfriend slash first love just kissed me for the first time in probably over a year' written on her face.

They all said hey before looking back at her and seeing Johnny by her side.

"Oh hey Johnny, jesus if we knew you were coming we would have made extra dinner!" said Clare.

"Don't even stress it," he smiled.

Jenna looked back to her food because she knew Johnny didn't like her.

Alli led Johnny over to them, "Johnny this is Eli. Him and Clare have been together for a few months."

"Hey man," Eli said.

Johnny nodded at him, "Hey."

"And this is Drew," Alli said. It had been a couple days since she last talked to him and since their fight and she had been so wrapped up thinking and daydreaming about Johnny that she hadn't even been worrying about Drew.

The two shook hands and smiled at each other.

"Alli, the_ boys _made dinner," Clare smiled.

"Seriously? Can't beleive I missed that!" she laughed.

"Whatever!" Eli said.

"We saved you a plate, Alles," said Kc nodding towards a plate near the stove.

"Thanks.. but I think I wanna show Johnny my room right now," she smiled.

Alli started walking to her room with Johnny following behind. She stopped and whispered into Clare's ear, "Oh and don't worry about not making him any food. He has_ plenty _to eat right now."

Clare burst out laughing, "ALLI!" she playfully hit her and Alli took Johnny's hand and skipped off, giggling.

They stepped into her room.

"Damn. Don't I wish I was still at degrassi so I could stay_ here_."

"And you could see me every day at school," Alli said.

"That too."

Alli didn't know where they would stand when she went back to Canada, hell, she didn't even know where they would stand next week. But she was soaking up the time she had with him.

Johnny sat on her bed and she jumped on it next to him.

"I forgot to tell you something. So guess what?" Johnny said with a big smile.

"what?"

"I'm going to college in the fall. Can you even believe that..?" he said with a chuckle.

"Johnny! That's amazing! I'm so proud of you!" She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss afterwards.

She was pulling back when he grabbed her waist and pulled her into a straddling position on his lap. "You're amazing," Johnny said. He put his hands on her face and began kissing her.

Alli could feel herself melt with his words that took her back to the day she lost her virginity to him. She smiled through the kiss as she replayed the moment he told her she was amazing at the revine, in her head.

After kissing for a few minutes Alli crawled down between his legs pulled his pants off. She took his hard dick through the slit of his boxers in her hands. She jerked it for a moment before teasingly licking the tip repeatedly.

"Alli..." Johnny shuddered. "Wait... there's more I have to..." he breathed heavily and felt hot all over as she licked up and down his length and lightly rubbed his pair. ".. that I have to tell you..."

"Shh, don't worry about it. You can tell me later. And you call this your congradulations present," she winked at him before going down on his length and sucking at a fast pace making Johnny start moaning instantly.

Alli sucked for almost fifteen minutes before she felt him throbbing in her mouth. She could feel him about to let loose and she took it out of her mouth.

"Alli.. no..." he groaned. "I'm just about to... Just please, don't stop right now.."

Alli giggled.

"Alllllli," he whined.

She crawled up the bed and sat next to him.

Johnny felt the feeling stop.

"Fuck..." he whispered but still hard.

Alli got off the bed and shut the light off. The curtain's were open but it was almost dark out making the room still just a little visible.

She walked back to the edge of the bed and before she got back on she slipped her shirt over her head. Alli and Johnny made direct eye contact the full time that she unhooked her bra and let it slide down her arms to the floor in front of her.

Johnny marveled at her chest, that he hadn't seen in_ forever_, before he took his own shirt off too.

Johnny got off the bed and pushed her against the wall. His body was pressed against her and she could feel his length hard on her. He squeezed her chest and masaged it while kissing her.

Before the both of them knew it they were back on the bed completely undressed and Johnny had had his face between Alli's legs for the past eight minutes.

The both of them felt overwhelmed.

It had been so long since the last time they had sex with eachother and it felt different this time. It felt like Johnny was exploring her more than he used to when she was so timid and unallowing. Alli was enjoying this now and she wanted to make love to him, not just fuck. If this is one of the last times she sees him she wants to remember that they expressed how much they were once in love with each other. It might be too late now but it was closure and making love spoke all the words they wish they could've said to eachother a long long time ago and that they wish they had said over the phone to each other in the months they were apart.

Alli quivered and pulled Johnny up to her mouth, softly kissing his wet lips. Johnny was in a complete daze. Doing this was truly every thing he wish he could've done and showed to her when they were together and even some times afterwards. And she was amazing and so different. She had matured and became confident. And that drove him crazy, it made him think so much better of her than he already did.

Johnny realized Alli's hand on his length directing him into her as he was kissing her neck and slid back just a bit, her hand falling off.

Alli put her hands on his shoulders, "What.."

Johnny snapped back to reality, "I can't have sex with you," he blinked a few times and made a weird expression that made him look like he was in the clouds a few seconds ago.

"Why not?" Alli raised an eyebrow. Talking wasn't what she wanted to be doing right now.

"You didn't let me finish talking before. You know, when I mentioned college in the fall.."

Alli laughed, "You're kidding right...? I mean, no, like, I'm really proud of you and so happy that you got accepted and that you even made the decision to go but.. can we have this discussion later..?"

Johnny rolled off and looked up into the pitch black of the room, "I'm not going to college in America."

"Wait, what? You're coming back to Canada soon?" Alli was completely taken back. She didn't expect to hear that at all, a minute ago she thought she only had a limited amount of time left with him. "That's awesome! Perfect timing! I think we're finally ready to take this realtionship seriously even if we decide not being together is the right thing to do, well, the both of us can have a mature conversation about it now," she laughed.

"I'm going to school in Ireland."

If Alli thought she was taken back before, she was winded now. She couldn't even respond or speak at all. It became quiet with neither of them saying anything at all and the awkwardness in the room was overwhelming.

Johnny cleared his throat, "And um.. I'm actually leaving for Ireland.. next week."

"You can't, I just got you back into my life and now you're telling me I have little to almost no time with you..?" Alli couldn't believe it. She wish she had never fell in love with him before that way it wouldn't be so hard to keep letting go of him. Even all this time later.

Johnny got off the bed, "I'm gonna go. I'll text you or something.."

Alli crawled over the edge of the bed and grabbed his arm, "Don't go. Proove to me now how much I've ment to you and how much I always will. Make love to me right now, just this once, before you leave. Just make every thing right, erase the times from before in this once night, Johnny. Please," she pleaded.

"No," He put his boxers on.

"Johnny, you don't understand-" she started to say softly.

"No you don't, Alli."

"I guess not, I'm confused. Just stay," she shrugged even though he couldn't see her in the dark. Alli could feel him getting his clothes on though. She jumped off the bed and grabbed a big tee shirt from her drawer, quickly slipping it on with a pair of underwear.

Johnny flicked on the light and they both looked at eachother. He was fully clothed and looked ready to leave but she didn't want to let him, she couldn't actually.

"I'm gonna leave now," he said as she walked over.

She put her hands on his arms, "Just this one time."

"Alli, no, I can't." He walked out of the room and Alli stood there in shock for a few long seconds before going after him.

She caught up with him in the kitchen.

"Johnny! Don't leave!"

The rest of the gang was in the kitchen, plus others, like Dave, Adam, Bianca, Wesley, Katie Matlin, Marisol Lewis, and Imogen Moreno.

They all grew quiet and looked over.

"Alli, I'll talk to you tomorrow ok?" Johnny proposed.

"No! Not ok! You just told me you're moving to Ireland, probably for a long long time, and now you're skipping out on me! You are my first love, there was never anyone else that I felt for but you back then," Dave felt his heart sting a little when she said that, there were some things he didn't want to know. After all, he spent all his time trying to get with Alli when she was on and off with Johnny. Alli continued on, "You cross my mind everyday, I don't know how or why but you just do. And I have not had another boyfriend since, Johnny," she sighed and began to speak softly, "I'm the first girl you ever fell in love with and I'm just asking you for once can you show me that you care?"

"Here we go again," said Dave with an eyeroll.

Johnny recognized the voice and looked over to see Dave Turner. Suddenly he became highly annoyed,"Shut the fuck up Turner!" He almost lunged at Dave but Alli pulled on his wrist and he whipped his head back in her direction.

"I'm out of here! I can't believe this douche bag is really here right now and that you're actually still friends with a loser like him!"

"Oh?" Dave said. "I'm the douche and the loser? Yeah, that's why I'm here in Alli's suite and you're the one leaving. And you still can't show you care one bit, I'm out of here. I'll be in the living room," Dave exited the kitchen.

Johnny looked at Alli and scoffed.

"Relax Johnny, that was no big deal.. Please just come back to my room with me, Johnny."

"I'm going home Alli..."

She became frustrated and put her head in her hands and breathed deeply for a few seconds.

"For once, please!" She paused. "We need this closure! And if you're leaving I just want one night with you! What the fuck!"

"Alli I don't want to have sex with you and never see you again! I don't want to do that!" He yelled at her.

"Will you stop being so stubborn! I'm only asking to have you for one goddamn night and I can't believe you're pushing yourself away from me right now!"

"I DON'T WANT TO FUCK YOU AND THEN NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN...!" It became quiet in the room after Johnny shouted at her.

The others in the kitchen thought they should leave but they didn't want to move and piss off Johnny and Alli with their noise.

"JOHNNY I CAN HANDLE THIS NOW. I'M NOT FOURTEEN YEARS OLD ANYMORE, GOD DAMMIT!"

"I'm out of here," he stormed out slamming the door behind him.

Alli didn't chase after him. She looked at every one and smiled weakly before returning to her room to go to sleep.

**xxxxxxx**

**Sorry it's been so long and that this one isn't that great! I realized how long it had been since I wrote and I threw this together in basically five minutes! I had noooo idea how much school would make me neglect this! I'm going to try getting one out per week now 3**


	11. Chapter 11

Alli woke up the next morning to 3 texts from Johnny. She regretted last night right away.

**xxxxxxx**

Clare woke up and tried to stretch before she realized she was wrapped in the arms of her gorgeous and amazing boyfriend.

She looked at him and smiled.

"Morning," he said and kissed her.

"mmm," Clare said as she smiled through the kiss.

Eli pulled away, "morning breath. Attractive."

Clare laughed and playfully smacked his chest. She got off the bed, "I'll be back in a minute."

And in about a few she walked back in the door and flashed her brushed teeth to Eli.

"Wow," he laughed at her and she jumped back in bed next to him.

"Kiss me," she said but she didn't wait, she put her hands on his face and began making out with Eli.

Eli groaned on her moving lips and she pulled back, "what?"

"Morning wood.." Eli told her.

"I could fix that for you," she giggled and slipped a hand under the blanket.

Eli grew wide eyed. Since they had came to LA they had been experimenting with each other more but it still shocked Eli that Clare was letting them touch one another.

Clare took Eli's length in her hand. With every few strokes she went faster and Eli's body movements become more frequent and frustrated.

He took Clare on top of him and she kept her hand still working.

**xxxxxxx**

Jenna and Drew sat on Drew's balcony in his room watching the waves from the beach.

"What are we all doing today?" Drew asked.

"Well you could come shopping with me," Jenna suggested.

"Jenna you go shopping every day! Why do you need to go again? You're gonna run out of money."

Jenna rolled her eyes, "Take Alli surfing with you."

"Surfing! That's a good idea!"

"Not mad at Alli anymore?"

"No I still am," he smirked. "I didn't say I would bring Alli with me.."

"You're such an ass. Just forgive the girl and go to the fucking beach."

"She doesn't seem like she cares anymore.." Drew said.

"Just because she's been hanging around with Johnny doesn't mean she doesn't care about you anymore."

Drew only shrugged and opened his mouth to say something when they heard a faint knocking.

"Was that the door...?" Jenna asked confused. They both got up and went to the kitchen and realized someone was banging on their door.

Drew opened the door and was faced with two police.

Him and Jenna exchanged a look and furrowed their eyebrows.

"Morning officers," Drew said.

"We're looking for Jenna Middleton. Is she awake yet?" One of the police men asked.

"That's me..." Jenna looked confused.

"Is there something wrong?" Drew asked growing protective of Jenna.

"We have a few tapes we would like to show you. Is there somewhere we could play them?"

"Yeah.. this way.." Jenna lead the police to the living room with her eyebrow cocked.

In the living room Jenna started the dusty hotel VCR.

"Do you want me to put one in...?" she asked.

"Sit first," One cop suggested.

Jenna took a seat, "What's going on?"

"Police were searching video tapes from a specific store around here because of a reapeating event of shoplifting happening on a daily basis but when we were looking at tapes we noticed something having to do with you.."

Jenna gulped. She had shoplifted multiple times from numerous stores near their hotel. Being arrested didn't seem fun.

"Jenna hasn't been stealing," Drew lied, he himself was guilty of shoplifting a few things too.

"It's not about that. Every tape from the store on all different days showed you with a man standing close by and walking close to you."

"And? I'm staying here with three guys and there are tons of other guys staying in California from where I'm from too.."

"Jenna, there are multiple tapes and pictures of him following you around every day that you leave this hotel."

Jenna got goosebumps. Was this serious?

"Can I see a picture?"

One of the officers pulled a gray and white photo from a manilla file. Jenna took it in her hand and Drew looked at it with her. The cop pointed a finger at a male walking behind Jenna and Alli on a sidewalk. The picture was clearly from a camera outside a store only a minute walk from their hotel.

"I've seen him before while I was out," Jenna shrugged feeling a little unphased when she saw the face. She had seen him multiple times and he seemed harmless.

A cop got up and popped in a tape.

Jenna and Drew watched, Drew with a hand over his mouth. It was a video of Jenna and the gang out bowling and the strange guy taking pictures and hiding from a distance. The video was in black and white.

"This isn't for real though, right?" Jenna asked as she watched the guy on the tape creep closer to her and her friends at the alley.

"It's for real we're just not sure how safe or unsafe it is so try to avoid shopping over there for at least a week or two. If you notice anything unnormal going on just give us a call." The officer stuck a yellow sticky note to the picture Jenna was still holding with his name and number on it.

The police went over a few more things for the next ten minutes and then they left.

"That was weird," Jenna said in the kitchen with Drew.

"Really weird. You nervous?"

"I mean.. It's a little freaky but what are the odds?" she rolled her eyes.

Eli and Clare came into the kitchen.

"Morning," they said at the same time.

"Morning lovebirds," Drew said.

"Two cops were just here. Apparently I've been being followed around by some guy for the last few weeks," Jenna told them.

"You're kidding," Eli arched an eyebrow.

"Nope," she showed them the picture. "That's him," she pointed.

"It is serious?" Clare asked concerned.

"Only as serious as him following me around and taking some pictures," Jenna shrugged. "This guy's never said anything to me before but I'll see what happens. For now though I'm not gonna even stress it," she sighed. "You three feel like going for lunch?" It was 1130.

"Just not around here," Drew laughed. "There's a place ten minutes away. I'll drive."

"Cool," Eli said.

"I'll try to be quick getting ready," Clare laughed knowing Drew hated how the girls took forever.


	12. Chapter 12

The pool area outside the gang's building was empty the next day. Just as Alli liked it. It was early in the morning but she couldn't sleep much last night, even though she had gone clubbing with Clare, Eli, and Jenna last night. She was covered in suntan lotion and planning on laying out for a little while.

"Did Jenna tell you what happened yesterday morning?"

Alli raised her eyebrows and opened her eyes to look at Drew.

"Yes," Alli responded to Drew.

"Weird, huh?"

Drew took a seat on the edge of the lounge chair next to her.

"Yeah. Why are you talking to me Drew? I don't mean to sound like a bitch but I thought you were refusing to associate with me," Alli stated.

"I've had a few days to think about it and get over it sooo... I'm sorry that I yelled at you and that I pushed you," Drew wanted to say more but he couldn't think of much else to apologize.

"You're forgiven. I hardly have any reasons to be mad at you. On the other hand, I stranded you in Santa Barbara when I should have came to find you on the beach before just leaving you there, I pushed you twice, once into the pool, and slapped you across the face. I'm beyond sorry, Drew, and I swear that if you really are over it I will never take things that far again. I had a few drinks and I was angry and it got too out of control. I should have just known better.."

"Can we maybe try getting through the rest of the summer without attempting to kill each other?" Drew smiled.

"Yes. And this time, I mean it," Alli smiled back.

"Everyone already decided to go clubbing tonight, are you in?" Drew laid out on the lounge chair and closed his eyes under his black sunglasses.

"Not tonight. Me, Jenna, and Clare and Eli went last night. Plus I've been doing a lot of clubbing lately and I could take a break," she motioned down at her bare feet that were damaged.

"Too much dancing?" He asked referring to her feet.

"Yup," Alli sighed.

"You going to stay in?" Drew asked her.

Alli thought for a second, "If I don't think of something else to do then I will."

"Want me to stay with you?"

"Why would you want to do that..?" Alli asked curiously.

"I don't feel like going to a club tonight that much either."

"If you really don't want to," Alli looked at Drew and shrugged. "Any other plans in mind..?"

"We could go to the pier and do rides..?" Drew suggested.

"We've all done that way too many times. We should be taking advantage of this vacation."

"Sunset strip?" He threw out another suggestion.

"We haven't done that yet, but I don't think I want to walk around on these feet all night," Alli rolled her eyes.

"Give me some time, I can come up with an idea," Drew smiled at Alli.

**xxxxxxx**

Jenna had actually woken up next to Kc this morning. It was nice not to wonder where her boyfriend had spent the night for the first time on this whole vacation. Or rather whom he spent the night with. Even though she always found him on the couch or in another room, she still felt a moment of nervousness when she didn't see him in their room every morning.

Jenna and Kc were sitting on their bed, which was already made, as Clare paced around their room anxiously.

"Do you think he spent the night somewhere else?" Clare stopped a few feet away from the foot of their bed and looked at the both of them as she asked the question.

"To be blunt," Kc started. "Yes."

"KC!" Jenna exclaimed.

Kc looked at Jenna, "Why lie?" He switched his attention back to Clare. "Eli never came back to the suite last night, right..?"

"He didn't.." Clare reminded him.

"So he obviously spent the night somewhere else," Kc shrugged.

"Are you making fun of my question, Kc?" Clare narrowed her eyes at him.

"No," Kc laughed. "I'm just saying that if he wasn't here than he was obviously somewhere else."

"Well where? Because I've been texting him since I woke up and guys I swear to god if he went home with another girl I'm going to throw him off the balcony!"

"Back up. Didn't the two of you go to the club with Jenna and Alli last night?"

"Clare and I left early," Jenna answered for her.

"Then Alli must know where Eli went last night after the club," Kc said as Alli and Drew walked inside the doorway of the room.

"What about me?" Alli asked.

The three of them faced their attention to Drew and Alli.

"Oh hey," Jenna said.

"Where did Eli go when the club ended, Alli..?" Clare asked.

"I don't know, I left early. Sorry Clare, why?" Alli took a seat on the bed and Drew sat in a comfy chair.

"He never came back here last night and I stayed up waiting hours after the club closed."

"Oh boy," said Drew.

"I left a half hour after you guys did because this creep wouldn't leave me alone. I would've came in your room and told you but I didn't want to wake you guys up incase you were sleeping."

"Was he talking to anyone particular when you left?"

"He had been sitting with Imogen for a good fifteen minutes before I told him I was leaving," Alli said.

"I'll kill him," Clare told everyone with narrow eyes.

"I don't think Eli would cheat on you with Imogen, Clare," Drew told her.

"I never thought he would ever cheat on me but he never came back here last night," Clare pouted and slumped into a chair.

"He could be at my brother's," Drew suggested. "You never know, maybe he had too much to drink and didn't think he could make it up here."

"Isn't Adam and Dave's room only one floor below ours..?" Clare said.

"Eli would never cheat on you and you should trust him more than you do right now. And I doubt he would cheat on you with Imogen either. They probably just saw each other at the club and were talking. Eli and I were in the same computers class last year with Imogen and the two of them became friends," Drew said.

"How come he never told me that?" Clare asked.

"Probably because they weren't really close. They probably barely talked out of class," Drew shrugged.

"Drew's right though. You should trust Eli, he loves you Clare," Jenna said.

"The dudes like head over heals for you," Kc defended Eli.

Clare sighed, "I know, I know. I do trust him. I don't know what I'm thinking... He would never cheat on me, I guess I just got worried when he never came back last night. And, Drew, you're right. He probably just crashed at Adam and Dave's or somewhere else."

"Let's say we get our day started now?" Kc suggested to everyone.

"What day? I'm staying here all day," Alli said.

"Do you want to go to the beach?" Drew asked her. "It's still early."

Everyone turned their attention to Drew and Alli who they all though weren't talking still.

"Yeah just let me change," Alli smiled and left the room to get ready.

"You and Alli talked things out?" Clare asked.

"Yeah. I just figured.. Why not?" Drew shrugged.

**xxxxxxx**

Alli staggered up the sand and collapsed onto her towel she had set up with a sigh of relief. She dropped her board next to her on the sand and laid back. God, her feet were killing her. Drew came running up the sand carrying his board under one arm. _He is pretty gorgeous,_ Alli thought.

Drew sat on the edge of his towel, facing Alli. He could see the pain on her face and scanned her body. Right away he noticed her bleeding feet.

"Shit, Alli."

Alli looked at Drew and giggled.

"You're a disaster," He told her.

"You can say that again," she sighed and shut her eyes.

"Let me run up to the surf shack and ask if they have a first aid," Drew stood up.

"Ok."

Drew returned moments later with bandages and tiny wipes.

"Oh hi, Doctor Drew."

Drew laughed at Alli's nickname for him and knelt on his knees at her feet.

"What are you doing?" Alli asked.

"Cleaning you up," Drew chuckled and started wiping the blood from her feet.

"This is the way it should be," Alli said.

"What do you mean?" Drew asked. He raised his eyebrow but continued taking care of Alli.

"A man waiting on a woman," Alli laughed.

"Wow," Drew shook his head and smiled. "This is the last time I help_ you _out."

"Geez, sorry," Alli flashed a smile back at him.

After a minute Drew added band aids to her scrapes.

"Thanks," Alli said.

"No problemo," Drew said. He put his hand on one of her feet and started massaging around the damaged places.

"You are my god right now," Alli laughed. "That feels so good."

"It's the least I could do to keep the peace," Drew grinned.

Alli smiled and enjoyed their truce.

**xxxxxxx**

Everyone had been out for a few hours already except for Clare, who was sitting at the second kitchen counter using her lap top. Eli and her were supposed to spend the day in and have the suite to themselves. It's what they had planned yesterday. They were going to get everyone to go out so they could have alone time together. Fortunately, everyone had decided to go out today so Clare didn't even have to ask. Jenna and Kc went out with Marisol and Katie and Drew and Alli drove to the beach. Unfortunately, Eli was still no where to be found.

Clare still hadn't gotten any answer from Eli since this morning and it was almost four now. She decided to text Adam_,"Is Eli with you?" _

After way too many minutes later Adam texted back_, "Nope, sorry Clare."_

Clare sighed. She was beyond disappointed. All she wanted was a day just about the two of them and he was blowing her off. Why?

She shot Adam another text_, "Did he spend the night at you and Dave's suite? Don't mean to bug you Adam, I just can't find him :/"_

After a few minutes Clare shut her lap top and brought it to her room. She looked into the mirror. Clare hadn't gotten dressed yet nor did she even make the effort to run a brush through her hair but she figured Eli would be home soon and she wanted to look decent for him. She combed her hair and put it up in a short pony tail. Afterwards she changed into jean shorts and a white off the shoulder tee shirt. Before she retreated back to the kitchen she checked her phone to see if Adam had answered. Nope. Nothing.

Clare left the bedroom and as she entered the kitchen the doors opened and Eli walked in.

"Oh, hey, Clare... I thought you would've been out by now," Eli said, barely out of the doorway.

He looked terrible.

"Well me and you were supposed to spend the day here. Rough night?" Clare asked. She took a seat on top of the second counter.

Eli only shrugged.

"Where were you last night?"

"I spent the night at Adam's. Sorry I didn't tell you," Eli walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

"I've been texting you, ya know..."

"Whoa, Clare... What's up with the interrogation? And I left my phone here last night so I didn't have to carry it with me at the club..." Eli explained.

"Sorry, it just would have been nice to know where you were," Clare pressed.

"I wouldn't go behind your back, Clare.. If that's what you were thinking. I was just smashed last night and I guess I just ended up at Adam and Dave's suite."

"I know. I was just worried," Clare slumped. She felt like a douche bag for the second time that day.

Clare's phone vibrated on the counter top next to her. She had forgotten for a quick second that she had asked Adam if Eli spent the night. She knew he did but she opened the text for a moment to clear her phone notifications. Except Adam's text said the opposite of what Eli was telling her.

_"Nope. Haven't seen him since I was last at you guys' suite. Something wrong...? o.0"_

Clare put her phone back down on the counter. Why was Eli lying to her and what was he hiding that he couldn't share? "You would _never_ lie to me?" She asked accusingly.

"No. God, Clare.. What's going on?" Eli furrowed his eyebrows and looked hurt.

"Nothing." She hopped off the counter top. "You should get some rest, Eli. You look hungover," Clare gave him one last glance and left the kitchen.


	13. Chapter 13

Alli just finished straightening her hair when Clare walked into her bedroom.

"Hey," Alli smiled at her as Clare sat on Alli's bed.

"Hey.."

"You still upset?" Alli asked.

"Eli told me he spent last night at Adam's but Adam said he hasn't seen him lately," Clare told her.

Alli was surprised, "Did you talk to Eli about it?"

"I don't want to say anything until I know more, you know?"

"Yeah, I understand. What are you going to do?" Alli asked.

"I don't know.." Clare sighed.

"I was going to get a new tattoo with Drew tonight but I'll stay home with you," Alli said.

"No, it's alright. I'm still gonna go to the club with everyone to get my mind off of it."

"Won't Eli be going to?" Alli said curiously.

"Probably not. He looked like shit earlier. He hasn't even been out of bed since he came home this afternoon."

"Well, there's always an empty space in my bed for you if you need me tonight. I should be home before you guys anyway," Alli smiled sympathetically.

"Thanks Alli, you're a good friend," Clare reached over and hugged Alli.

Drew stepped in, "Sorry to interrupt ladies! You ready Alli? It's after 9."

Clare and Alli let go of eachother and Alli looked at Clare. Clare nodded, "Go. I'm going to grab taco bell with Jenna before we get ready to go to the club anyway so I should get moving," she smiled.

"I just don't want to leave you when I can tell you're hurting," Alli said.

"It's probably nothing, what are the chances of Eli cheating on me..? Now, goooo!" Clare laughed.

"Ok, ok." Alli giggled.

**xxxxxxx**

Drew and Alli walked out of LA Ink at 1030.

"I can't believe you pussied out!" Alli laughed at Drew.

"It looked scarey, Alli!" Drew protested.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Alli grinned and shook her head.

"It's probably worse!"

Alli giggled, "It doesn't hurt that bad it's just irritating."

"100 times better," Drew said sarcastically as they both stepped into the car.

"It's still early. Did you have anything else in mind for tonight?" Alli looked at Drew who was already pulling out of their spot.

"Only one other thing," Drew shrugged.

**xxxxxxx**

Clare and Jenna had just gotten back to the hotel from taco bell and were getting ready to go to the club, "You and Kc seem to be doing better," Clare said as she ran Jenna's straightener down her hair.

Jenna held her curling iron up to her head, "Don't jinx it!"

Clare laughed, "Maybe all you two needed was a vacation."

"We're still not that close but at least we're on normal speaking terms now."

"Hopefully the two of you can make things work out by the end of summer. At least for the sake of Tyson," Clare said.

"Especially for Tyson," Jenna put the curling iron down and shut it off. "All done. I just have to get my dress and shoes on."

**xxxxxxxx**

Eli was sitting at the second kitchen counter with his head pressed to the cold granite.

Kc walked in and sat on the opposite side of the counter, "Not feeling so good?"

Eli sat up, "Not that much, dude.."

"Where were you last night, bro? Clare was really worried this morning," Kc informed him.

"She seemed worried when I got home too."

"Where did you go...? Adam's?"

Eli sighed and looked down, "Clare would be really pissed off if she knew where I went so don't tell her, please?"

Kc nodded his head. He was unsure if he wanted to keep secrets from Clare but since Eli was asking him not to say anything, he wouldn't.

Eli started, "Last night after the girls left the club I-"

"Hi boys," Jenna said, announcing her and Clare's entrance.

Eli started coughing.

"Don't you ladies look nice," Kc said.

"You look beautiful Clare," Eli said with a smile.

"Thanks," Clare responded emotionless.

"You girls are already ready?" Kc asked.

"Yup," Jenna said.

"Surprise, surprise!" Kc laughed.

"I'm not feeling up to it tonight. Sorry guys, I just feel like complete shit.." Eli informed them.

"That sucks man," Kc stood up and smoothed his shirt down. "We'll see you tomorrow morning then. Unless you're still awake later!"

"Have fun," Eli said.

"Bye," Jenna said to him.

Clare started to walk towards the door, without a word to Eli. Jenna and Kc trailed behind her.

**xxxxxxx**

"I haven't done this in so long," Alli told Drew.

"What?" Drew looked at Alli.

"Come to the drive in," she smiled.

"Me either," Drew chuckled.

The two of them didn't say much after and watched the movie from their jeep until intermission.

"Does your new tattoo, like... hurt?" Drew turned his body to Alli.

"It was soar for a little but I stopped paying attention to it," Alli shrugged. "Wanna see it again?"

"Are you trying to tease me?" Drew laughed.

"No," Alli smiled and shook her head.

"Sure," Drew said with a smile. Why would he pass up a chance for Alli, or any girl, to lift her shirt up?

Alli leaned back in the seat and pulled her shirt up over her chest. She adjusted the bottom of her bra so Drew could take another look at the vine of pink flowers she had tattooed beneath her breast that laid in a horizontal position.

Drew gazed at the tattoo on Alli's perfect skin for a few moments before he shifted closer for a better look.

"You never gave me your opinion before," Alli said.

"I really like it," Drew smiled. "I'm pissed that I bitched out too!"

Alli giggled and Drew smiled at her goofy laughs.

"This looks really hot on you, Alli.."

Drew ran his finger slowly along her new brand and grinned slightly to himself as he watched goosebumps rise on her skin at his touch.

**xxxxxxx**

Clare had told Kc and Jenna she was retreating back to the hotel early to see if Eli was feeling better. In reality she had decided to come back at one, two hours before the club closed, to see if Eli was at the suite or not. And if he wasn't... well she didn't know what she was going to do if he went out.

She was surprised when he didn't seem to be in the suite. _Two_ nights in a _row _he was going out behind her back? Was he even feeling hungover or sick earlier or was it a lie so he could go out with someone else once everyone had left the hotel?

Clare returned back to her and Eli's bedroom where she had just checked a minute ago. Although this time she changed out of her club outfit and into a teeshirt and shorts.

"I'm just being paranoid... he probably needed to go to the lobby.. or he's on the beach.. or sneaking into the pools.. Or maybe I'm not being paranoid.. he did lie to me once today...," Clare sighed. "And now I'm talking to myself so I really must be paranoid."

Clare groaned and slid onto her bed. She hid her face in her pillows.

Half an hour later she heard a male and female voice enter the suite just as she was beginning to fall asleep. Clare sat up and listened for moment before realizing that it was just Alli and Drew back from wherever they went tonight. She flopped back down under the blankets. At least the two of them weren't having any more problems. But now her and Eli are.. and Jenna and Kc are still a little bit awkard sometimes too.

Alli came in the room and furrowed her eyebrows, "When did all of you get home..? And where's Eli?"

"I came home early. And I have no idea," Clare replied.

"Wasn't he staying here tonight..?" Alli asked.

"I thought so," Clare sighed.

"I came in here to check on him and see if he needed anything..." Alli said confused, "He must have miraculously gotten better," Alli expressed sarcasm.

"Surely," Clare used sarcasm back.

Alli took off her flip flops and crawled in Eli and Clare's bed with her although she was still in her jeans.

"Thanks," Clare said quietly.

"I can tell when you need a best friend," Alli said.

Drew came into the doorway and started talking about something. He stopped when he saw both girls laying in bed, Eli nowhere to be found and Clare looking sad, "He skipped out again?" Drew asked but he could already tell.

"Yup," Clare said.

"Sorry. And I'll leave you guys alone to do your little girl talk thingy that girls do..."

Alli and Clare gave him weird looks before he left the room.

It didn't take long for the both of them to fall asleep but Alli woke up when she heard someone outside the room. She got the feeling it wasn't Kc and Jenna, who normally came home from the club pumped, and she crawled out of bed.

Alli entered the living room to find her best friend's boyfriend opening a beer on the couch.

"Where were you?" Alli asked like she was the one in their relationship.

"You're not my mother, Alli," Eli replied. He looked up at her standing position behind the large couch. "You're not my girlfriend, either."

Alli could see in his eyes that he was trashed, "Cut the attitude, Eli. You'll regret starting a fight with me tomorrow morning."

Eli rolled his eyes, "Don't tell Clare I went out. I can tell she already thinks I'm doing something behind her back.. "

"Too late, she already knows. She came home early from the club to check on you and you weren't here."

Alli looked at the time on the cable box. It was ten minutes before the club was going to end.

"So was this all a little plan or something? Fake sick so that when your girlfriend who you love and loves you back goes to the club you can leave and do something, who knows what, behind her back? _But_ still make it home right before she's due to be leaving the club!"

"Relax, Alli. You're telling me not to start a fight with you but yet you're pushing me!" Eli gave her a disgusted look. "And I was out for a drive with a kid from one of my classes last years, that's all.." Eli looked away from her and turned his focus in front of him.

Alli walked around the couch and stood in front of him with her arms crossed, "If you were only out for a drive why are you drunk?"

"Correction, I'm not!" Eli lied and took a swig from the beer bottle.

"You know, you're being a real dick right now," Alli implied.

Eli smirked and winked.

"It's not funny. We're friends, Eli. If there's something wrong and that's why you've been skipping out on Clare these past two nights.. you can tell me. I can help you figure out a way to talk to Clare about it.." Alli told him.

"_My friend _would trust me. But you're not right now," Eli stood up.

"I do trust you!" Alli sounded desperated because she wanted answers for Clare. "I don't think you would ever cheat on Clare or do anything to hurt her. That's why I'm telling you that if something's wrong you can talk to me! I _am_ your friend and you can talk to me! I can help you talk to Clare too, Eli!"

"Nothing's wrong! I only went out for a drive! That's it... I know_ Clare's _probably overthinking too this so you _and_ her are both overreacting!" Eli spat his slurred words at Alli.

Alli winced from Eli's breath that reeked of booze, "What about last night?"

"I was at Adam's, Clare knows that.. I told her."

"Of course you were," Alli said sarcastically. "I would crash on the couch tonight if I were you."

"Why.."

"Because I'm sleeping in you and Clare's bed tonight and my room is not available to you as of right now," Alli gave him a look before she walked back to Clare's room.

**xxxxxxx**

Clare opened her eyes the next morning and saw Alli already awake, watching the TV that hung on the ceiling.

"Hey," Clare said.

"Hey," Alli said. "I talked to Eli when he got home last night."

"What did you two talk about?" Clare asked.

Alli gave her a recap. "Then I told him he might want to sleep on the couch tonight because I didn't want him in my room since he was being such an ass and because my best friend needed me," Alli finished her story and looked at Clare with a geuine smile.

"Thank you, Alli."

**xxxxxxx**

**Thank you to the people reading this. Love you guys for it 3 ! **

**I focused this chapter a little on Alli and Clare's friendship and how much Alli cares about Clare's feelings because I love these two as friends 3 **_**Sooo sad **_**that Alli is going to betray Clare in "Nowhere to Run" ... If that ever airs in the states -.- **


	14. Chapter 14

Five days had gone by and Eli was still acting suspicous. Alli and Drew had been going out together every day.

Alli sat on the couch with her legs up as a hotel masseuse she had called up to the suite massaged her feet, which were starting to feel better.

Drew was sitting in one of the chairs playing xbox and trying to talk to Alli and concentrate at the same time.

Jenna walked in eating a hot pocket, "Morning, guys.."

"Morning," Drew said not taking his attention off the tv screen.

Jenna sat in the other chair.

"You look exhausted, Jenna," Alli said.

"I am! But Drew's xbox woke me up," Jenna rolled her eyes.

"Sorry," Drew chuckled.

Alli squinted her eyes at Jenna, "Is that a hickey on your neck!" She giggled.

Jenna's face turned a deep pink. She cupped her hand over the purple bruise on her neck and giggled nervously, "Oh..yeah..."

"Is that from Kc?" Alli asked.

"Yeah," Jenna smiled and covered her neck with her hair. "We've been getting along well this week and we had a great time at the club last night so when we came home we just decided, why stop the fun?" Jenna laughed.

"Don't make anymore babies!" Drew said.

"There was no baby making or anything but.. Last night felt like a start," Jenna smiled.

"Quit blushing," Drew teased.

Jenna held a hand up to her burning face, "I'm not, Drew."

Alli laughed, "Course not, honey!"

Clare came in and sat down on the other end of the couch that was free.

"Hey, guys."

"You look nice," Jenna smiled. Clare was already showered and dressed while the rest of them still hadn't gotten around to even brushing their hair.

"Yeah, where are you going this early...?" Drew asked as he paused the game.

"It's not_ that _early, Drew. I'm going to lunch with your brother and Bianca."

"Tell Adam I say hi," Alli said with a smile.

"I wasn't invited?" Drew pretended to be offended. He dropped his mouth and placed a hand over his heart.

"Drew, I'm sure if you want to come you can," Clare laughed.

"When are you leaving?" He asked.

"Twenty minutes, are you coming with me?" Clare asked.

"Sure, just let me shower and get dressed!"

**xxxxxxx**

Adam, Bianca, Drew, and Clare sat outside of an expensive restaurant for lunch that their degrassi cards supported. They had just finished eating.

"What have you two been up to, little brother?" Drew asked.

Bianca wrapped her arm around Adam's and looked at him with a smile.

Adam returned her smile with his own and then faced Drew, "Not much, just hanging out."

"Are you guys a thing now or something...?" he asked.

"Naah," Adam said.

The song playing inside changed.

"Oh I love this song!" Drew said with a smile. "Bianca, dance with me..?"

"Sure," Bianca said with a smile. Bianca squeezed Adam's arm and walked inside the open doors of the restuarant. They began dancing face to face along side other people.

"That's weird," Clare said.

Adam shrugged, "No big deal. He's my brother, I highly doubt he's going to try putting the moves on a girl that I like."

"Fiona?" Clare reminded him.

"He had his eyes on her first. And then he let me have her anyway. He never tried to steal her from me," Adam said.

"True."

"So where was Eli the other night when you texted me that day...?" Adam asked.

"Nooo idea. He's hiding it from me. He even told me that he was at your place right before I got that text from you that said he wasn't."

"Have you confronted him about it?"

"I don't want to say anything until I know more," Clare replied to Adam.

"Eli's my friend, but you are too so if you need my help or anything to do with this, you know where I am," Adam said seriously.

"Thanks Adam," Clare said. She looked in through the wide double doors and noticed Drew dancing too close to Bianca, who seemed to be enjoying it, but innocently.

"I'll talk to him later."

"I've tried," Clare said. "So has Alli, who says hi by the way."

"Well I'm his best friend, he won't hide anything from me... Tell Alli I said hey, too."

"Hopefully he won't because I really want to know where his head's at."

"Do you think he's cheating on you?" Adam asked nervously.

"No. I haven't ruled out the possibility but we love eachother too much to ever cheat on one another... I think."

After another twenty minutes the four of them dropped Bianca off at her hotel and drove back to theirs. Adam decided to try talking to Eli now so he went up Clare and Drew's suite with them. Drew retreated to his room to get some more sleep and Clare went to find Alli and Jenna.

"Where's Jenna?" Clare asked when she found Alli in the pool room swimming.

"Out with Kc," Alli winked.

"Good for them," Clare laughed.

"How was lunch?" Alli asked.

Clare sat on the end of a lounge chair, "It was good. Do you think Drew would ever make a move on Bianca?" she asked.

"No way! Adam and her are into eachother."

"I know.." Clare said.

"Why...?"

"Drew was just comming onto her when they were dancing earlier," Clare said. "But it's nothing, I'm just looking out for Adam. He deserves to be happy, you know?"

"I know, but I don't think you_ or _Adam has anything to worry about when it comes to Drew and Bianca."

**xxxxxxx**

Kc pulled into the hotel parking lot, "Jenna, do you recognize the car behind us?" he said referring to the Black Honda Accord behind them with tinted windows.

Jenna glanced back, "No, why?"

"He's been behind us since we left Rolling Hills," Kc said.

Jenna looked at Kc as he kept his eyes on the black asphalt of the lot, "He's probably staying in the same hotel as us."

"And he also decided to be in Rolling Hills at the same time as us too?" Kc questioned.

"Kc," Jenna sighed. "If you're worrying about me having a stalker you need to calm down. The guy in the pictures is most likely harmless. What are the odds I have a real stalker on my hands?" Jenna rolled her eyes. "That guy probably sees me around shopping and watches me. Probably with some creepy crush or something. But I highly doubt that he would find my hotel and follow us to Rolling Hills and back. Besides, I didn't notice him on the way there, did you?" Jenna looked at him with her eyebrows raised.

Kc glanced at her, "No. I didn't. But I wasn't looking."

"Nice to know you weren't paying attention that well to the road and we could've been killed," Jenna laughed.

Kc didn't show any emotion, "This is serious, Jenna."

Jenna laughed again, "No, it's really not.. This guy behind is probably just trying to enjoy California and see a lot of it just like we are. It's a coincidence, Kc."

"If you say so," Kc pulled into a spot and the honda kept driving past them.

"Kc," Jenna looked at him with a smile, "Look at me."

Kc looked at her and couldn't help but smile back when he saw her cute face. She looked so much more content lately.

"I don't have some crazy psycho stalker after me," Jenna joked. "If this man is a big deal I'm sure the police would have at least given me his name and they didn't. Which means this can't even be the _slightest _bit serious."

Kc grinned, "You're right," He leaned over and gave her a small kiss. "I care about you, ya know.. I just want to let you know that because you probably don't know since I never show it anymore. But you're my son's mother and I couldn't thank you enough for bringing him into my world. You're my first love too, Jenna. It might seem like I stopped caring, but I haven't. That's why I'm worrying about this dude. I don't want you to get hurt or into any serious trouble. No matter what, I'll always care about you even if I'm being a dick or we're apart."

"I know," Jenna smiled.

**xxxxxxx**

Adam walked into Clare and Eli's room and Eli wasn't there, "Eli..?" he called.

"On the deck," Eli called back.

Adam walked onto the deck and sat in a chair by Eli.

"What are you doing here, man?" Eli asked exicted to see Adam, whom he hadn't been hanging out with much recently.

"I wanted to know what's up with you."

"Clare talked to you?" Eli asked.

"No. She mentioned how you were at me and Dave's suite a few nights ago," Adam lied for Clare. "Dude you know you weren't so if there's something you need me to be covering up for you, you should be informing me bro.."

"Did you tell her I wasn't at yours?" Eli sounded desperate.

"No," Adam lied again. "I told her you were even though I don't know why I had to lie to Clare about your whereabouts."

"Thanks, man.." Eli said.

"What's been going on, dude? If I'm gonna have to be covering for you I wanna know why..." Adam pressed.

"A few nights ago at the club-" Eli started but he was inturrupted by Jenna entering the back deck.

"Hey, Eli. Oh, Adam, hi!" Jenna reached out and hugged Adam. "KC! HE'S IN HERE! ADAM'S HERE TOO!" Jenna yelled over her shoulder. "How was lunch, Adam?"

"Good," Adam smiled.

"What have you been doing all day, Eli?" Jenna asked smiling.

"Relaxing here."

"What about you, Jenna?" Adam asked.

"Me and Kc went to Rolling hills," Jenna told him with an eccentric tone.

"You seem happy," Adam said.

"I am. You can tell?" Jenna giggled.

"You're practically glowing Jenna," Eli chuckled.

Kc walked in, "You're glowing? Let me see," Kc said. Jenna looked at him and he held her face in his hands. "You're so cute," he said before leaning down to place a kiss on her lips.

"Now isn't that sweet," Adam teased.

"Good to see you two reconnecting," Eli chukled again.

Kc and Jenna looked at eachother smiling. Alli walked out onto the deck in her bikini as she was twisting her hair into a bun on the top of her head.

"Hey Adam," Alli said.

Adam nodded at Alli and flashed her a smile.

"How was your swim?" Eli asked Alli.

"It was ok," Alli replied. Alli hadn't been talking much to Eli since that night, she was waiting for an apology. But Eli didn't even remember their argument because of his state of mind when they got in the small fight.

"Where's Clare and Drew?" Eli asked.

"Clare's just getting a drink really quick," Alli informed.

"Drew went to go take a nap when we got here," Adam said.

"What's everyone's plans for tonight?" Kc asked.

"I think me and Drew are going to the beach. We met this guy while we were surfing yesterday and he's having a beach party. You guys can come if you want," Alli said with a smile.

"I can come too?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, invite Bianca too if you want!" Alli said.

"Cool," Adam smiled.

"Where is it?" Jenna asked.

"Newport Beach. We'll leave the hotel at 8," Alli said.

**xxxxxxx**

The gang had all parked their cars and were walking out on the sand towards the crowd of people. The party looked big and like it had been going for a little while.

Clare and Eli had their arms intertwined in eachothers, "I'm glad you came out with me tonight," Clare whispered in Eli's ear.

Eli looked at Clare with a smile and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

A few hours after their arrival Clare remembered to talk to Adam. She saw Bianca in the crowd of people dancing but didn't find Adam with her, instead Drew. Clare raised an eyebrow but let it go. She spotted Adam at one of the fires burning, laughing about something along with others.

Clare walked over and sat in the empty beach chair next to him, "Hey," she smiled.

Adam looked over, "Oh, hey Clare!" He leaned over and grabbed her a beer from the cooler.

"Thanks Adam," she said.

"Having fun?" Adam asked over the music.

"Tons! I'm so happy Alli invited us," Clare giggled.

"Me too!" Adam took a quick one over of the rest of the beach behind him. "Hey, have you seen, Bianca?" he asked.

"Dancing with Drew," Clare informed him.

"Second time today? Those two must really like dancing," Adam chuckled.

"Did you talk to Eli earlier?" Clare asked.

"Oh, yeah, dude!"

"Well.. what did he say?"

"He didn't get to say much before Jenna came onto the deck," Adam said. "Sorry."

"Did he say anything at all?" Clare asked desperately.

"Nope. He was just beginning to mention being at a club a few nights ago when she came out," Adam shared.

"Yeah yeah, I know. That was the night he didn't come back to the hotel. Thanks anyway, Adam," Clare shrugged.

"Don't worry about it tonight. We're all having fun!" Adam laughed.

"I know. And Eli's actually out tonight." Clare smiled. "I'll see you later." She took her beer and walked through people dancing and drinking looking for Eli. The crowd was getting thinner the farther she walked and she still hadn't spotted Eli. Clare had given up after bit and was walking down the beach where it was empty when she heard two familiar laughs. One was Eli's but she couldn't put her finger on the other one. She looked up and spotted him with Imogen, who would come over the suite sometimes when everyone was over. They were outlooking the water with drinks in their hand. Clare put her beer in the sand and walked out to Eli and Imogen.

"Hey," Clare said as she approached them.

Eli and Imogen both turned around. A surprised smile came cross Eli's face, "Clare!" he exclaimed.

Imogen looked disappointed, Clare was happy she didn't find him being unfaithful to her. "Hi," Imogen said flatly, almost harshly.

Clare put her hands on Eli's face and started kissing him passionately. Imogen watched with jealous and hate in her eyes, "Maybe I should get back to the party," she said.

Eli pulled away to look at Imogen, "No, Imogen." He turned his focus back to Clare. "Clare you should go have fun, I'll catch up with you later." He gave her an angelic smile that she didn't fall for, for a second.

_What the fuck,_ Clare thought. "I'm your girlfriend, Eli. Remember that? Besides you came here with_ me_.. If you wanted to spend the night with Imogen all you had to do was tell me you didn't wanna be here with me."

"It's not like that, Clare. Me and Imogen were talking..."

Clare wanted to yell at the both of them but she didn't have any right. She had no idea if Eli had ever gone behind her back for sure and if he did, who's to say it was with Imogen?

Clare giggled, "Come back to the car with me." She planted a few soft kisses Eli's neck and he could feel himself melt under her seductive lips. Clare came back from his neck and ran her hands down his chest. She didn't dare to touch him inappropriately while Imogen's hateful eyes watched her so she stopped right at his belt buckle, teasing him.

"Ok," Eli said giving into her. He glanced at Imogen, "Take this?" Eli gave her his drink and walked away hand in hand with Clare.

**xxxxxxx**

Alli and Drew laid out on the sand. They couldn't even hear, let alone see, the party from their spot on the beach. They smoked at least four blunts with the surfer who had invited them.

"My legs are so numb..." Alli said.

"The sky looks nice tonight," Drew said.

"I don't think I'll be able to get up.." said Alli.

"Stars have_ never _been this bright before.."

"What are you saying?" Alli came out of a daze and looked at him.

"What were_ you _saying...?" Drew questioned.

"Some nonsense... You?" Alli asked.

Drew repositioned himself so he was laying on his stomach, his head in one hand, and his other arm over Alli's stomach, "Nothing. Just how much I like you now."

"I like you too," Alli said. Her eyelids felt like fifty pounds so she shut her eyes under the black starry sky.

Drew groaned, "No you don't get it. I like you as more than just my friend, Alli."

"I did get it," Alli smiled and opened her eyes again.

Drew stared at her a few moments and Alli returned the gaze. He leaned foward and kissed her sweetly before rolling back onto the sand and shutting his eyes.

"You just kissed me..." Alli stated the obvious.

"Yup," Drew said.

It was quiet for a full minute and Drew was enjoying the peace but he enjoyed himself even more when he felt Alli's hand press on his chest and return the short kiss he gave her.

"We've waisted a_ lot _of time, didn't we...?" Drew said, amazed.

"We did," Alli said and they began to kiss eachother.

**xxxxxxx**

"Hey," Bianca said walking up to Adam who was overlooking the water.

"Hey you. I thought you were dancing with Drew," Adam said.

"He and Alli went off together over an hour ago. I've been dancing with Kc and Jenna or Imogen since then and looking around to see if I could spot you," Bianca said.

"You found me," Adam looked down at her and smiled.

"Seems so," Bianca giggled.

"You're so cute," Adam leaned down and took Bianca by surprise by kissing her.

After a couple minutes of kissing Bianca pulled away with a grin from ear to ear, "Took you long enough."

"Took me _way_ too long," Adam laughed and kissed Bianca again.

Jenna watched Adam and Bianca kiss and she smiled to herself, "Kc," Kc turned around and looked at her. "Isn't that so cute?"

"Is there a reason you're watching Bianca and Adam make out?" Kc laughed.

Jenna hit Kc's chest, "Oh, shut up!"

"Hey, where did Clare and Eli go?" Kc asked.

Jenna thought for a second, "I don't know..." Jenna and Kc looked at eachother and Kc raised his eyebrows in a creepy way. "_Never_ do that again!" Jenna laughed.

The back seat of Eli and Clare's jeep wrangler was laying back flat while the two of them were sprawled out on it. Eli stared at the ceiling with his mouth hanging open. Clare laid down with her eyes closed and smiling to herself.

"That's the first time you went down on me..." Eli stated in a daze.

"Surely you will reutrn the favor," Clare giggled.

"I'll make sure to give you that.. and anything else you ever want..," Eli said.

Clare laughed and reached over to shut his mouth for him, "You were catching flies," she told him Eli.

"Thanks..." Eli said, still amazed.

"Anytime," Clare said.

**xxxxxxx**

Alli and Drew walked back into the party scene hand in hand. Drew couldn't stop smiling and he felt like he never wanted to let go of Alli's hand. How could he have spent these past few weeks hating her? Or how did he spend any time hating her at all? Now that he had made love to her on the beach he couldn't imagine what it was like to be so hostile to her before.

"You must _really_ like me," Drew joked.

"I could say the same about how much you like me," Alli giggled.

Jenna ran up to tell Alli something but could see it written all over their faces, "Um.. nevermind..." Jenna laughed nervously. "My room. Later," Jenna whispered to Alli as she walked away.

**xxxxxxx**

**I really don't like this chapter**_** at all **_**so if no one likes it, I understand. LOLOL~**


	15. Chapter 15

It had been over a few days since Alli and Drew made love on the beach and Drew and her had been connecting, emotionally, more every day. Drew had been sleeping in her room with her every night since then. He woke up and didn't find her laying in bed next to him so he followed the smell of breakfast to the kitchen where Jenna, Clare, and KC were gathered.

"Hey guys," Drew said. They all greeted him with hellos and good mornings. "Where's Eli?" he asked when he didn't see him. He didn't see Alli either but at the moment he was more concerned for Eli and Clare's relationship crumbling then where Alli was hanging out.

"Don't know," said Kc and he gave Drew an annoyed look.

"Not again," Drew rolled his eyes.

Clare sighed, "I don't understand." She rolled her eyes.

"You guys have been doing so good since the beach party," Drew whined.

"I thought so too!" Clare exclaimed, clearly more annoyed with Eli then angry.

"So what happened last night then?" Drew asked.

"He came to bed with me but when I woke up he wasn't here," Clare explained.

"He hasn't answered any of our texts or calls either," Jenna added.

"I'll give him a call in a minute," Drew sighed.

"Don't even try, Drew," Clare said.

"I want to though, Clare. Eli doesn't realize right now how lost he'll feel if he looses you," Drew said truly concerned.

"He's not going to answer you, Drew. Surely, he'll be back later in the day though," said Clare.

"Maybe we should have a talk with him," Kc said to Drew.

"Good idea..." Drew agreed.

"You guys are good friends," Clare said with an appreciative smile.

"Nobody wants to see you hurting, Clare," Kc said for everyone.

Clare smiled warmly.

"Where's Alli by the way? I didn't see her sneak out of bed this morning," Drew said.

"She got up an hour ago and said she was going out to breakfast," Jenna informed him.

"Oh, ok."

"What's up with you two anyway?" Kc asked.

Drew looked at Jenna and Clare from the corner of his eye, "I'll tell you later, bro."

"We already know what happened on the beach, Drew," Jenna said.

"What happened?" Kc asked.

"We sorta had sex," Drew said nervously and blushing.

"No way," Kc laughed.

"It's true," Drew said.

"How come you didn't tell me earlier?" Kc asked.

"You've been busy!" Drew exclaimed with a laugh.

"Whatever man," Kc laughed along with him.

"Do you guys have plans today?" Clare asked. "Me and Jenna are going to spend the day at the beach for a bit and do some shopping," she told the boys.

"I'll probably just hang around here," Drew said and Kc agreed.

"oooo! Looks like breakfast is ready!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Yum," said Drew.

**xxxxxxx**

Eli hadn't been in the suite for one minute when Kc and Drew dragged him into the living room and started questioning him. He was tired of everyone beng on his ass lately. All he really wanted to do right now was grab a beer from the freezer. And probably escape right back out of the hotel. He could tell he was about to be interogated.

"What do you guys want? I barely got my foot through the door when you both bombarded me!" Eli said.

"Where did you go last night?" Drew asked.

"Nowhere," Eli said flatly.

"I suppose you just became invisible in the middle of the night and all through this morning and today," Kc said in a joking tone, he wanted to keep the conversation light so Eli didn't become angry.

Eli didn't say anything.

"Dude," Drew started. "Where were you?"

"Out," Eli said.

"That's your only defense, bro?" Drew said.

Kc sighed, "Why are you being like this?"

"Why am I being questioned?" he asked back.

"Because you disappeared in the middle of the night last night and you didn't come home a few nights ago. You're all around suspicious and if I were you I would come up with a pretty good god damn excuse or story of what's been going on with you," Kc snapped.

"Why do you care?" Eli exclaimed getting angry. "Will everyone stop excusing me of things?" He jumped off the couch, very upset that the two people he thought he was becoming close friends with were indirectly accusing him of things.

"We care because we care about you, bro. And we care about, Clare. All three of us know that if you fuck up your relationship you will regret it after even if it seems like it's no big deal now," Drew said concerned.

"I'm not screwing up my relationship!" Eli defended.

"Ooooh yeaaaahhh, you're doing_ all _the right things to keep the two of you together. Oh of course!" Kc said sarcastically.

"Fuck off!" Eli said becoming outraged. "The both of you! Just.. fuck off! We were barely even friends before a few weeks and now today you're acting like you guys are my _mother_!"

"It's useless, dude," Drew said to Kc.

"Whatever," Kc said. The both of them got up and left the living room.

Eli flopped down on the couch and sighed.

"What do we tell Clare?" Kc asked as they walked into Drew's room.

"That we tried, but she was right. And we're sorry we can't do anything," Drew shrugged and walked onto his balcony.

Kc leaned over the edge of the balony and clasped his hands together, "Please explain to me how you ended up having sex with, Alli."

Drew chuckled and began explaining the night at the beach party.

**xxxxxxx**

Drew and Kc spent the next hour just hanging out on his back deck. Eli hadn't bothered them and none of the girls had come home yet. Or so they were thinking when they had started hearing loud moans coming from inside.

"Oh god, Clare.." Drew said with a chuckle.

Kc winced, "Uh, Drew..." Kc's eyes wandered around for a moment, nervously. "I know what Clare's moans sound like... And those aren't hers," Kc admitted.

Drew became quiet and listened for a moment before coming to realize the two people enjoying themselves in another room were Alli and some other guy. He exhaled deeply and frustrated, "Kc.. can you go inside? I need a minute to myself."

"You ok, dude?" Kc asked as he stood from his chair.

"Yeah. I'm just a little confused and I need a minute."

"Ok," Kc said. He patted Drew's shoulder and left the deck.

Drew stood up and paced the balcony a few times. He didn't understand, he thought Alli liked him. They hadn't exactly established where they stood and what lines shouldn't be crossed but Alli sleeping with another guy in the same exact week that she slept with him? She most definetly crossed the line. She was so far from the line she would be blind to it.

"UGH!" Drew grunted as he picked up one of the chairs from the balcony and hummed it over the railings. Drew leaned against the edge and put his face in his hands. He felt a moment of peace and quiet, even Alli and her mystery man completely quieted down. But Eli rushed onto the back deck, "Dude! What was that noise?" He exclaimed.

Drew sighed, he didn't want to tell him because he thought Eli would only judge him. But he owned up to it anyway, "I threw a chair off the deck.."

Eli sighed as well, "Why..?"

Drew turned around with fire in his eyes, "I don't exactly want to talk to_ you _right now!" Drew exclaimed as he pointed his finger directly at Eli's face. "You're pissing me the fuck off bro by hurting, Clare, and until you get yourself in line I don't want to hear shit from you!" he yelled and turned back around to look at the surfers on the waves at the beach the hotel stood on.

Eli stood behind Drew from a distance for a few moments with his mouth open, ready to say something but he realized Drew wasn't the place to start if he wanted to make ammends with his friends. Clare was. He did love her, more than almost anybody in the world and if he needed to stop thinking he was invincible and like Clare wouldn't leave him no matter what. No relationship is untouchable and if he wanted her in his life he would have to cherish her, not be such a dirtbag.

Eli walked through Drew's room and into the kitchen just as Jenna and Clare walked in the doors of the suite, "Laides," Eli greeted them.

"Hi, Eli," Jenna said emotionless. She didn't want to give Eli the cold shoulder since she was basically the only one left in the hotel that he hadn't been a dick face to but she had harsh feelings towards him for the way he was treating Clare, like she meant little to nothing to him.

"Hey," Clare said as she put her shopping bags on the outer kitchen counter.

"How was your day, girls?" he asked.

Clare and Jenna sat on the stools and faced him, "It was pretty good," said Jenna. "Lots of shopping and went to a great restaurant," she informed Eli.

Eli didn't care much for the explanation of them shopping or any stories they had to tell. He wasn't much of a shopping kind of guy. "Clare, can I talk to you in our room?" he asked.

Jenna and Clare exchanged a glance, "Sure," Clare said to him with a fake smile. She grabbed her bags and Eli helped with some before they made their way to their room.

Alli came out of her room right as Eli and Clare enter theirs, "Hey, you!" she said to Jenna.

"Hey," Jenna said brightly.

At that same moment that Jenna spoke Johnny emerged into the kitchen and Jenna's face dropped and her face became pale, "Oh,_ Alli,_" she said and she hung her head.

Johnny put his arm around Alli's shoulder and kissed her head.

"What's wrong?" Alli asked.

"Drew's home..." Jenna informed.

Alli's face fell as well and she took Johnny's arm off her. She gulped down and a terrible feeling rose in her stomach.

Jenna understood why Alli would be with Johnny, seeing as Johnny is due to leave California any day now, but Drew would never understand. He's a close minded person and all he knows is that he likes Alli and Alli likes him. He wouldn't comprehend any situation between Johnny and Alli.

Alli had come out to ask what the noise was that shocked her and Johnny so much that just as they were having sex, they stopped to come investigate. She began to put the pieces together. Johnny on the otherhand was completely uninformed about any relationship between Drew and Alli and he was completely oblivious to the nervous looks on Jenna and Alli's face. He stood there without a clue that anything was wrong.

The silence was deafening, "Are we going back to your room...?" Johnny asked.

Jenna shut her eyes and wondered when Alli was going to spill the beans about Drew to Johnny, "Johnny, it's best if you leave..." Jenna said. She opened her eyes and finally took a good look at the both of them. Johnny was standing in the kitchen in only his jeans and Alli in only a big tee shirt, that was Drew's.

"Go ahead," Alli said. "I'll meet you back there."

Johnny nodded and barely made it halfway back when Drew came charging in yelling, making Johnny whip back around.

"HOW ARE YOU GOING TO DISRESPECT ME LIKE THAT?" Drew exclaimed, with hurt in his eyes rather than anger. When he looked up and saw Johnny half naked his the look his eyes then turned to rage. "I should have known you would do something like this to me," Drew shook his head.

"Drew, you don't understand," Alli said trying to stay calm in this situation.

"What's not to understand?" Drew exclaimed.

Jenna got up and walked over to Johnny, escorting him back into Alli's room.

Drew stepped fully into the kitchen, "You must think I'm the most stupid guy in the wrold if you think I don't understand what's going on here. Because it seems to me like you slept with me Monday night and now you're fucking Johnny on Saturday!"

Alli became less calm and more sad. She knew Drew wasn't going to be happy with her in a matter of minutes, she thought he was going to hold this over her for a long time.

In the other room with Eli and Clare they didn't really get much talking out when they started listening to the fight happening in the kitchen.

Drew watched Alli for what seemed like forever as she just stared at her feet and bit her nails.

Johnny walked back out into the kitchen, "I'll call you later or tomorrow morning," he said. Alli replied with a quiet ok and he left.

Jenna went to get Kc just incase Drew needed to held back. She could hold Alli back on her own.

Alli's silence towards Drew continuted and only caused his hot rage to fire up more inside. He grunted and picked a white dish off the counter. Drew threw it in Alli's direction and she covered her face and screamed. He didn't aim it directly at her though. The plate hit the wall and smashed to pieces.

Kc and Jenna ran in and saw the broken white pieces, "Drew, Alli!" He yelled.

"Relax, Kc, nothing's going to happen," Drew assured him without taking his hateful eyes off a watery eyed Alli. "Want to defend yourself?" he yelled.

"He's leaving tomorrow night, Drew! He stayed in California a little longer because we hadn't made up yet! We'll never see each other again!" Alli said desperate for him to understand.

"I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME, ALLI!" He shouted at her.

"I do!" she exclaimed. "I like you so much, Drew! Please believe me when I say that I would never do this to you under any other circumstances! We had to see each other before he left and we had to make up from our fight! And well, one thing lead to another. I didn't know you were home!"

"So!" Drew said.

"So if I had known you were home I would have never had sex with Johnny right now!" she said. "Plus! You told me last night you were going surfing today!"

"AND NOW I KNOW WHY YOU WERE SO AGAINST GOING WITH ME!" He gave himself a moment to catch his breath, which was heavy due to his anger. "I could have well been home now even if I did go," Drew said sternly.

"I'm sorry," Alli apologized genuinely.

"That's not going to cut it," Drew replied coldly and flatly before walking away from her.

Kc rubbed his neck with one hand and Jenna ran to Alli, throwing her arms around her.

**xxxxxxx**

Clare and Eli were in their room and she was standing in the mirror taking a once over at her loose fitting red silk spaghetti strap tank top and curve hugging dark skinny jeans.

"I've never seen you in stilettos before," Eli raised an eyebrow.

"I bought them today when I was out with Jenna," Clare informed him.

"I've never seen you look so sexy before," Eli said with a seduced look on his face. "I really like it though. But are you trying to seduce me?" He asked jokingly.

"If I was, I would be doing a terrible job at it considering I'm going out and leaving you here," Clare laughed.

"Have fun tonight with everyone," he said.

"I wish you were coming," she said.

They eventually had their talk when Drew and Alli stopped fighting. Jenna seemed to be doing fine calming Alli down so she took a few minutes to let Eli discuss things with her before going to see her. She accepted his apologies and listened to him talk about how he would redeem himself. Clare told him he wasn't quite off the hook though because those times he skipped out of the hotel on her, she was hurt by it. When he told her he wasn't going to come to club because he wasn't feeling it tonight Clare became annoyed but decided to let it go since Eli wouldn't make a big deal about apologizing then betray her trust that same night.

"Sorry," he shrugged and frowned. "Next time though..."

Drew poked his head in, "We're about to leave, you guys ready?"

"He's not coming, but I'm ready to leave," Clare said.

Drew raised his eyebrows and made a face before stepping out. Clare leaned over the bed and gave Eli a quick kiss.

"Bye," she said as she was about to leave.

"Hold on," Eli said as she was almost out the bedroom door.

Clare turned around, "What?"

Eli gazed at her for a second. He got off the bed and walked over to her. He was relieved he was still just the slightest bit still taller than her even in her heels. Eli grabbed her face and began kissing her deeply. After a minute she pulled away, happy as a clam.

"I'll see you when I get home," she smiled and left.

**xxxxxxx**

Everyone, but Eli, had decided to try going to a new club thirty minutes away from the hotel tonight. They were all having a good time, most of them were drunk except for Drew, who despite not being trashed did have a buzz going, and the music here was better than any music they had ever heard before. The club didn't close til six in the morning and they planned on staying til then.

Drew was standing at the bar watching every one dance. He had danced with numerous girls throughout the night and Clare, who was also going solo tonight. She was a better dancer than he imagined. Now he was leaning against the bar taking a short break from dancing to collect himself. His relaxing was short lived when a noticeably drunk, but _trying_ to act as normal as possible, Alli walked up next to him and laid her head on his chest with her eyes shut.

"What are you doing, Alli?" Drew asked loudly over the house music without even taking a glance down at her.

"Standing with you," she said.

Drew sighed and put his hands on her shoulders. He gently removed Alli from his body and took a good look at her. Her makeup was smeared all over her face, she had liquor matted in her hair and spilled on her clothes, and her face and arms were covered in sweat. She also looked pretty miserable which was strange considering he just saw her and another girl, whom he didn't recodnize, standing on a table in a half circle booth chugging a bottle of grey goose vodka down their throats as numerous guys sat around them partying as well.

"Alli, you know I'm not on the best terms with you right now. What do you want?" He asked, still grasping Alli's shoulders.

"I want to be happy with you," she said suddenly seeming sober and sad.

"Uh..." was all he could say. And he said it so quietly she proably didn't hear. He looked at her for a few moments without a clue of what to tell her.

"I will always love Johnny. You don't understand, you've never been in love. I'm never going to see him again..." Alli said.

"It still doesn't change that it_ hurts _me, Alli," Drew said, fianlly able to speak to her.

Alli shut her eyes for a second. She had actually hurt him and it just dawned on her. And boy did she know what hrut felt like. Who made her feel it more then, Johnny, himself? "I never wanted to hurt you..."

"I do understand though. But I wish you would have considered checking to see if I was home or not. I get it that you wanted one last goodbye with him and I would have understood that too. You should have checked first. If I wasn't even home you would never have even had to tell me. I wouldn't expect you to have to explain yourself as to why you had sex with Johnny today. You having sex with Johnny isn't what hurt me. What hurt me is that you didn't consider me..." His face crumbled.

"I disrespected you. And I hurt you, I know and I'm so sorry, Drew.. Forgive me.. Please. I don't want to fight you, I just want us to be like we were the night at the beach everday in between then and earlier today," Alli said.

"You're forgiven..." Drew gave into her. There was no point in dragging out a grudge against her. That would only make him hurt more.

"Can we go back to kissing and spending the night in each other's beds..?" Alli asked, her words slurred a bit and Drew noticed the drunk look returning to her face.

"Yes. But just because I understand why you slept with Johnny doesn't mean I'll have any reason to understand if you sleep with any other guy... I'm sorry if I sound like I'm being possessive towards you but, Alli, I like you. I don't want to see you with any other dirt bag but me. I don't want to call you my girlfriend just yet, because I have so much yet to learn about you, but I want to consider you mine..." Drew said.

"I _am_ yours," Alli said with a smile she couldn't seem to control. "And I promise, no more fucking other guys from here on out!"

Drew smiled and grabbed her messy face. He leaned into kiss her and as his lips were just about to touch hers she whispered "I like you too, Drew," on his lips. Drew kissed her and smiled through it.

"Looks like they made up," Clare said to Jenna. Clare nodded at Drew and Alli who were making out by the bar.

Jenna looked back at the two and giggled, "Good! That was quick though!"

"The faster the better," Clare rolled her eyes and kept dancing.

Kc came over a few minutes later, "Mind if I steal Jenna, Clare?"

Clare giggled, "Go ahead!" she started walking away but spotted a certain black haired-eyeliner wearing-boyfriend turning and walking out the doors of the club.

Eli ran back to the silver rental honda in the wet parking lot of the club named Ultra.

"So what's the ruling?" Imogen asked him once he hopped back into the passenger seat.

"Clare's in there..." he said blankly.

"Sooo.. this club is definite_ no_,"Imogen said.

"Bingo!" Eli said. "Maybe it wasn't a good idea to go out tonight, Imogen..."

"No! It is!" she said. "We can go somewhere else, Eli!"

Eli could tell that she really wanted to hang out with him tonight, "Ok," he sighed.

"Did she see you in there?" Imogen asked.

"Don't think so," Eli shrugged and Imogen pulled out of their parking spot. "I saw her walking away from Kc and Jenna and walked right out."

"Too bad, I really want to go there," she said.

"Next time," Eli smiled and put his hand on her knee.

**xxxxxxx**

Clare spent the rest of the night at the club taking shots and dancing to ease her mind of Eli, she even considered making out with another guy, whom she met while getting in trouble for dancing on the bar. Instead she restrained herself and took his phone number instead. If she was right about Eli cheating on her, she wouldn't stoop down to his level.

She was dancing with two random girls when Drew came up to her, "Clare!" he shouted.

Clare turned around and he saw the same miserable look in her eyes that he had seen in Alli's earlier. He automatically sensed her heartbreak and pain. Her hair was soaked and sticking to her skin. Only one of her dangly earings remained on her. Her jeans and shirt were stained with liquids and her make up was everywhere but her eyes. Just standing near her he could feel the heat radiating off her, she was dripping sweat and her hole body was bright red.

"Drew!" She shouted back in a greeting.

Drew could see right through her fake, drunk smile. "Club's closing in half an hour! We're all going to head home now!"

"Ok," Clare said and followed Drew through the crowd.

When everyone got home they all retreated to their rooms. They were tired and wated and just wanted sleep. But Clare was wasted and seeking answers about Eli. Whether it was six in the morning or not.

She stumbled into her and Eli's bedroom and stood in the doorway. Eli was laying sound asleep in their bed. Clare scoffed and when she tried to take a step towards him she only fell to the floor. She groaned and removed her heals before crawling back to her feet.

Clare took a good look at Eli, "I love you so much," she whimpered, truly sad. "Why are you trying to hurt me?" Tears streaked from her messy eyes and she grabbed his phone from the night stand. She walked out onto the deck where the sun was up and even though she could barely keep her eyes open she gathered just enough energy to skim over his texts. Right away she got all the proof she was looking for. Imogen had texted Eli shortly after they all left for the club and asked him to come out with her. After a few persuasive texts he agreed. But the last texts between the two were the most shocking and hurtful for Clare.

_Imogen - I had a great time tonight! So happy you changed your mind and came out with me :)_

_Eli - Close one at Ultra though, almost bumped into Clare! :o_

_Imogen - We'll have to learn to be more sneaky ;)_

_Eli - Haha, yeah.. _

_Imogen - You were on your A game tonight, baby ;) _

_Eli - Oh really? ;)_

_Imogen - I would have to say that was your best performance__** yet **__;)_

_Eli - Many more times to come._

Clare could feel her hands shaking as she tried to steady the phone She didn't need the texts to be specific. She wasn't stupid, she knew what had gone on tonight. In their bed too..? She didn't even want to think of it, but she couldn't erase the image from her head. Clare put her head in her hands and took a minute to try and catch her breath and control her cries. Afterwards, she read on. Imogen had texted him again at 430, an hour later.

_Imogen - There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about. It's been eating away at me and I forgot to bring it up tonight because you were distracting me so well... _

_Eli - Can it wait til morning? I'm sorry I'm just extrememly worn out after all that work from earlier ;)_

_Imogen - It can't. I hate to do this through text but I have to tell you or else I won't get any sleep.. It's serious, Eli._

_Eli - Ok. _

_Imogen - I missed my period._

Eli waited twenty minutes to respond after her last text. He was probably trying to collect himself and figure out what to think, Clare inferred.

_Eli - We'll meet up tomorrow and talk..._

Clare turned her back to the railing of the deck and slid down til she was sitting with her legs out and her hands over her face, crying her eyes out. Imogen was pregnant with Eli's baby. Coming to the realization that he had been sleeping with her for a longer time than she would have guessed was harder than she ever thought catching him would be.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day Clare had woken up in Drew's bed, seeing as he spent the night in Alli's room and she refused to sleep next to Eli. She, like most of the other roommates, spent the day in bed dealing with her hangover. Clare used multiple methods to rid of it and even jumped in the shower for a few minutes, which only made her feel dizy and as if the shower would turn into a slip and slide and she would fall on her ass at any minute. By six, that night, she was feeling well enough to get out of bed and do a few things around the suite. The boys left a note saying they had all gone to run errands such as food shopping, going to the laundry mat, and heading to the nearest Wal Mart to buy more toilet trees needed. Kc was lucky enough to have not been as hungover as the girls. Drew and Eli, unlike everyone, weren't hungover at all.

Jenna was still laying in bed at this point. It was almost eight pm and she wasn't feeling so sick from the alcohol anymore but she claimed to be feeling homesick and missing Tyson today so she wasn't coming out of the room much. Alli had been taking numerous naps all day and catching up on her sleep, which she had gotten little of this whole summer. She was currently in the middle of one.

Clare had just taken her second shower of the day. Just a quick one to wash off the rest of the sick look that lingered on her before blow drying her messy shoulder length hair and putting on a new change of casual clothes.

She headed downstairs and hopped into her and Eli's jeep wrangler, thankful that the boys had taken Kc's. Even though she knew both Kc and Drew kept their car keys under the drivers seat, for some reason. Eli and her kept their keys on the hook beside the door in the suite.

Clare took a quick drive to a covenience store five minutes away from the hotel and then drove back. Instead of parking outside her building she stopped her jeep outside of building nine, parking lazily and lousy, and headed up to the twelveth floor. Rudely, she banged on the door of room 312. Clare was being loud and obnoxious, especially to the close-by rooms, but she didn't care much. She was on a mission and she was _pissed. _

Imogen Moreno came to the door, clearly annoyed, but in all smiles. That is until she saw Clare awaiting her arrival to the doorway. Imogen's face crumbled but she tried to redeem it quickly after. Clearly trying to seem not so scared that Clare was showing up at her room.

"Clare.. What brings you over here?" Imogen asked with a smile. She was undoubtedly nervous and feeling anxious, it was shown all over her face, but she was trying to hide it her best. Inside, she was rattling. She could almost feel her arms actually shaking.

"Can I come in?" Clare asked flatly. She wasn't going to pretend like she was happy to be face to face with Imogen. But she also didn't want to scare the girl off right away.

"Um, sure," Imogen stepped to the side.

Clare stepped in the room. It didn't look like Imogen was rooming with anyone. Maybe she was wrong about the two of them having sex in Clare and Eli's bed. This was much more sneaky. Her room was just that, a room. Not like their suite. It had white walls, a flat beige rug covering every inch of the floor, and a few framed pictures of artwork on the walls. There was a closet near the entrace on the right wall of the room. It seemed quite small with folding brown doors to open it. On the same wall, all the way at the other end of the room, was the door, wide open, to the bathroom. There was a TV hanging from the ceiling and a chair in a corner. It was quite plain but looked very luxorious at the same time. Very clean, Clare noted as well.

Clare had been busy taking in the aspects around the room when she heard Imogen finally shut the door, almost slamming it actually. She turned around with a big, ear to ear, fake smile, "I guess you would like to know why I came over now," she laughed.

Imogen simply gave her a quick, weak smile and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Have you seen Eli today?" Clare asked first. She wanted to know if maybe Eli had met up with her yet, like he said he would in his text to Imogen.

"Nope," Imogen shrugged as if to say 'why would I?' but Clare knew better than Imogen thought.

Clare had noticed an outfit laid out on the bed and Imogen was wrapped in a shower robe. It looked as if she was getting ready to go out soon. Most likely with Eli, Clare inferred. "If you're going out I can make this quick. I don't mean to intrude on you, Imogen!" Clare laughed. But she did. She didn't care whether or not she was bothering her.

"I was getting ready, yes. But I have about twenty minutes if you need something..." Imogen told her.

"Good," Clare smiled. She reached in the back pocket of her jeans and pulled out Eli's phone. She set it on the end of the bed, beside where she was standing.

Imogen recognized the phone wasn't Clare's, but the girl's own boyfriend's. Her heart dropped to her stomach and she walked closer to confirm this, but not too close. She stood at least and arm and a half away from Clare. Just incase Clare had it in her to swing at Imogen.

Clare could see the worried look in Imogen's face grow. Imogen kept quiet. The least she could do is ask why Clare seemed to be so interested in the phone.. _or something. _

Imogen knew she was caught the moment she recognized the Dead Hand picture on the screen of the phone. It was Eli's. Clare must have read his texts. Why else would she be here right now showing off Eli's phone?

"You know why I'm here," Clare said sternly. Her tone and the mood in the air did a full 360.

"Actually, what exactly _are_ you here for?" Imogen asked, sounding a little rude. Was Clare here for confrontation or to hurt her, Imogen asked herself.

Clare stretched her arm out to Imogen as much as she could. The bag from the convenience store hung off her index finger. Imogen looked at the bag with her eyebrows furrowed and confused. "Go ahead.. take it," Clare pushed.

Imogen slowly took the bag off Clare's finger and hesitantly looked inside, "You're joking," she said, closing the bag and putting her hands on her hips.

"Not one bit," Clare confirmed.

"A pregnancy test? How can you be serious?" Imogen exclaimed. Her cheeks burned red.

"How can I not be serious though, Imogen?" Clare cried out. "You're having sex with Eli and you're_ late_!"

Imogen suddenly felt sympathic when she heard the hurt in Clare's voice. She was destroying such a great relationship to Clare. She had been sad that Eli wouldn't fully be with her, because she likes him. She could only imagine how Clare felt knowing she didn't 100% have Eli, because Clare's_ in love _with him. Imogen looked into Clare's eyes, with an expression of sadness in her own.

Imogen reached into the bag and took out the box, "Ok.. I'll take it," she said quietly.

"Thank you," Clare said as she sat on the end of the bed.

Imogen walked into the bathroom and Clare slumped, letting the last bit of confidence she tried faking in front of Imogen, leave her. She had barely collected her thoughts since last night and thought about what she was going to do. This was as far as she thought. What if Imogen was pregnant? What happens then? Clare had thought of how she was going to confront Eli multiple times but none of them seemed appropriate. A few of the scenarios included her crying her eyes out to him and screaming, making him see her broken heart, but she decided she would rather not shed a single tear in front of him_ or _her.

After waiting a minute Imogen came out of the bathroom with the pregnany test held in front of her. She was staring down at it and Clare couldn't read the girl's blank expression to save her own life.

"Well?" Clare asked, impatient. She stood up straight with a hand on her hip, acting strong again.

"It's not done yet.." Imogen stood in front of her.

Clare walked to Imogen's side and watched her urin flow across the test until two pink fuzzy lines appeared. At the same time both girls put a hand of their mouths.

"I'm so sorry..." Imogen said, backing away franticly.

Clare blinked a few times, holding back tears. Her boyfiend, that she thought was just as in love with her as she was in love with him, had an affair and is having a baby with another girl. Her eyes seemed to be glued on the rug, where the pregnancy test was just in her line of vision, but she managed to turn her attention to Imogen who was staring down at the test. Clare realized how scared Imogen must be right now. She wanted to be so mad at her and scream but how could she? The poor girl is probably freaking out. She's going to have a baby at seventeen years old. Clare always had a kind heart, even if she didn't always show it, so she couldn't help but walk over to Imogen and put her arms around her neck. There's no way she can cope with this happening though. She felt like dying in this moment.

Imogen was caught off guard by Clare's act of kindness that it took her a moment to process it. She finally wrapped her arms around Clare's back and let the pregnancy test fall to the floor. She started to cry in Clare's shoulder and she thought she could almost hear Clare trying to cry quietly. Imgoen felt scared to death. She wasn't ready for a child. Eli wasn't ready either. There was something actually growing in her. The worst realization of it is that she was going to be a mom. Her life was over and she was beginning adulthood today, too early. While everyone was going to be enjoying being young she would be taking care of a child for the next few years. _She felt like dying in this moment._

The two of them stood there in each other's arms for what seemed like a lifetime as Imogen cried her eyes out. Clare tried her best not to break down but she couldn't help but let a few tears slip from her eyelids. She had a broken heart after all.

As much as Imogen should be against it, she let Clare stay so she could be in the room when Eli showed up at the door. She had a feeling Clare wouldn't do anything too drastic right now. She could just tell by Clare's state right now. Clare looked too hurt to raise hell.

Imogen exited the bathroom in her outfit that she was going to wear to go out with Eli tonight and walked over to the blow dryer that was plugged in the wall. She turned it on and began letting the heat blow over her long wet, brown hair. Clare sat in the chair at the other side of the room and picked at her cuticles. Eli would be here in ten minutes. Time couldn't seem to go by slow enough. Eventually Clare heard the blow dryer stop. She looked up at Imogen whose hair was almost completely dry.

Imogen was looking down at her phone, in her hands. She looked up at Clare, "He's on his way up right now."

"Ok," Clare said quietly.

Imogen put her hair in a pony tail and Clare watched her. She didn't understand why Eli would cheat on her with this girl, out of all people. She was weird. Her outfit was really out there. He was gothic, their images were nothing alike. Then again, she was even further than the type of girl people thought Eli would go for. Clare was just looking for more reasons to hate Imogen.

Shortly later there was a knock on the door. Imogen and Clare exchanged a look and both rushed to the door. They stood side by side as Imogen reached out and opened it. Eli had already looked frantic, you could only imagine his face when he looked up from the ground and saw Clare standing in the room. His face looked frightened and he even jumped back, hiding the boquet of flowers he brought behind his back with one hand.

"Clare! What are you doing here?" Eli exclaimed. Right away he knew he was busted. He knew Clare had been having suspisions. He wondered how she found out.

"I'm pregnant," Imogen said. She hadn't even let him in yet but she wasn't thinking when she blurted it out.

"I already know everything," Clare said when she noticed the hectic look on Eli's face as he decided what to say to protect the both of them. She saw a little bit of a relief in his eyes when she revealed her knowledge of the two.

Eli stepped inside and walked between the two of them, to the bed. He sat on the edge and put the flowers down next to him. "I bought those for you," he muttered. "To ease things..."

"Thanks," Imogen mumbled. She was hesitant to grab them in front of Clare so she didn't make her more angry than she probably already was.

"Now that you know I know about this, I should go," Clare said. She tossed Eli's phone to him and walked out of the room. She started running down the hall when she heard Eli running behind her, yelling her name.

"WHAT!" Clare screamed as she turned around.

"I love you so much, Clare. I'm so-" Eli was cut off.

"Save it. And don't back to the suite tonight Eli."

**xxxxxxx**

Alli emerged from her bedroom and into the kitchen where the boys and Jenna were standing. Drew's jaw dropped when he saw her. Alli was wearing the same short, loosely fitting, silk tank top Clare had worn to the club the night before, except in pink. She wore a black micro mini skirt and pink pumps with the top.

"Where are you off to tonight that you look like a hobag?" Jenna asked, kidding with her.

Alli stood before them and posed. She held her stance for a moment then grabbed her bag off the counter, where she left it last, "Nowhere. Just out."

"For what? A stroll in the park? Dressed like that?" Drew asked. The tone of his voice was defensive because he didn't want another guy picking up Alli and wisking her away.

Alli gave him a look, "Relax, Drew. I'm going out for a drink_ by myself _and I just wanted to look nice."

"Nice? You look_ hot_," Kc accidently blurted out and both Jenna and Drew slapped his arms. "Ouch!"

"You want me to tag along?" Drew asked hopeful. He was already dressed so he wouldn't be holding her up or anything.

"I kind of want to go out by myself," Alli said. "I'm sorry. I'll come home early to be with you," she promised as she leaned over the counter he was standing behind and gave him a long kiss.

"Alright. I'll see you later," Drew said.

"Bye you guys," said Alli.

"Bye!" Kc and Jenna called out to her as she walked away and to the door.

Alli took the elevator downstairs and quickly walked through the lobby so she could get outside, to the parking lot. When she came out of the glass doors she looked around and almost immediately found what she was looking for. Dave was standing in front of his car. She ran over and hugged him.

"Thanks for meeting me outside. If you came to the door Drew would get pissed. And if I came to your room, Adam would tell Drew..." Alli explained to Dave why she asked him to meet her outside.

"That's fine," Dave said. Drew knew that him and Alli had a past and neither of them were sure how he would feel if he knew they were going out for drinks together.

"You ready to go out tonight?" Alli winked at him.

"Yup. Take a step back, let me look at you."

Alli stepped back and put her hands on her hips, showing off her sexy little outfit and her body.

"You look great," Dave said, licking his lips. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Let's go."

**xxxxxxx**

**Sorry this was short and boring, I just had no inspiration whatsoever but I wanted to post a new chapter.**


End file.
